Warszawa
Uwaga! To jest Artykuł na medal! Warszawa (pełna nazwa – Miasto Stołeczne Warszawa, en. Warsaw) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w Kotlinie Warszawskiej nad rzeką Wisłą, w centralno-wschodniej części kraju. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2014 roku zamieszkiwało ją 1 724 404 mieszkańców, co daje średnią gęstość zaludnienia 3 334 osoby na km2. Warszawa jest siedzibą parlamentu, Prezydenta RP i innych wyższych urzędów państwowych. Nazwa miasta Nazwa pojawia się w XIV-wiecznych zapiskach jako Warseuiensis (1321), Varschewia (1342) i XV wieku jako Warschouia (1482). Średniowieczna nazwa brzmiała Warszewa, Warszowa. Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od formy dzierżawczej imienia Warsz (skróconej formy popularnego wówczas staropolskiego imienia Warcisław, Wrocisław), używanego m.in. przez przedstawicieli rodu Rawów (Rawiczów) herbu Rawa, właścicieli części terenów w rejonie współczesnego Solca i Mariensztatu. Prawdopodobnie Warsz z rodu Rawów otrzymał w XIII wieku nadanie książęce, z którego powstała wieś nosząca jego imię. Zmiana nazwy na Warszawa wynikła z mazowieckiej wymowy dialektycznej. Do końca XV wieku samogłoska ''-a-'' przechodziła w ''-e-'' po spółgłoskach miękkich (''-sz-'' była w tamtym okresie spółgłoską miękką). W XV wieku formy z wtórnym ''-e-'' zaczęły być postrzegane jako gwarowe. Dlatego też zastępowano ''-e-'' przez ''-a-''. Taka zmiana nie była uzasadniona etymologicznie, więc takie formy nazywa się hiperpoprawnymi (np. siadlisko, królawski). Tak też nastąpiła zmiana nazwy z Warszewa na Warszawa, która upowszechniła się w XVI wieku. Legendarna etymologia wywodzi nazwę od imion Warsa i jego żony Sawy. Położenie miasta Warszawa leży w środkowym biegu Wisły, na Nizinie Środkowomazowieckiej, w odległości około 350 km od Karpat i Morza Bałtyckiego. Jest jedyną w Europie stolicą leżącą w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie parku narodowego (Kampinoski Park Narodowy). Miasto leży po obu stronach Wisły i jest nieznacznie wydłużone wzdłuż jej brzegów (rozciąga się na ok. 30 km w kierunku północ-południe i ok. 28 km w kierunku wschód-zachód). W obrębie miasta znajduje się 28 km biegu rzeki. Szerokość koryta Wisły waha się od 1000 m na południu do 600 m na północy, zwężając się w części środkowej w pobliżu mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego do 350 m. Lewobrzeżna część Warszawy jest w większości położona na Równinie Warszawskiej (najwyższy punkt geodezyjny na skrzyżowaniu ul. Norwida i Nakielskiej, rejon zajezdni autobusowej „Redutowa” – 115,7 m n.p.m.; porównywalne wysokości w rejonie Filtrów – 114,7 m n.p.m. przy ul. Krzyckiego). Pozostała część miasta leży w Dolinie Środkowej Wisły oraz na Równinie Wołomińskiej (częściowo dzielnice wschodnie) i w Kotlinie Warszawskiej(częściowo dzielnice północne). Na Bielanach, Białołęce, w Wawrze i Wesołej występują porośnięte lasem, wysokie na kilka-kilkanaście metrów wydmy śródlądowe, z najwyższym naturalnym punktem wysokościowym – 122,11 m n.p.m. (w rejonie planowanej ul. Stanisława Wigury na osiedlu Groszówka w Wesołej). Stolica stanowi główne miasto monocentrycznej aglomeracji warszawskiej. Liczba jej mieszkańców, zależnie od sposobu zdefiniowania jej granic, wynosi od 2,6 do 3,5 mln. Jest to drugie, po aglomeracji śląskiej, największe skupisko ludności w Polsce. Na obszarze aglomeracji warszawskiej znajduje się około 20 miast. Historia Najstarszą osadą znaną na terenie współczesnej Warszawy był Gród Bródno istniejący z pewnością w X wieku, później, w XII wieku istniał gród Jazdów położony w okolicach dzisiejszego Parku Ujazdowskiego, wieś Kamion należąca do biskupów płockich, wieś Solec będąca portem odbiorczym soli kamiennej oraz wieś Służew. W 1262 roku Litwini ostatecznie zrównali z ziemią Jazdów, wobec czego książę mazowiecki Bolesław II zadecydował o budowie nowego grodu książęcego położonego na północ od ówczesnego Jazdowa – stanął on na południowym skraju dzisiejszego Starego Miasta, na miejscu współczesnego pałacu pod Blachą. W pobliżu grodu założono na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku miasto na prawie chełmińskim, najpewniej z inicjatywy kupców z Torunia. Wówczas nadany układ urbanistyczny zachował się niemal niezmieniony po dziś dzień. Miasto zabezpieczone było początkowo wałem ziemnym, zamienionym około 1350 roku na mury obronne, podwojone kilkadziesiąt lat później. W 1339 roku w Warszawie odbył się proces polsko-krzyżacki, a w 1413 roku książę Janusz I Starszy potwierdził prawa miejskie dla Warszawy i przeniósł tu z Czerska stolicę księstwa mazowieckiego. Warszawę przyłączono do Korony po wygaśnięciu linii piastów mazowieckich w 1526 roku. Po śmierci swojego męża, króla Zygmunta Starego, do Warszawy przenosi się Królowa Bona i w 1546 roku osiada w Jazdowie. Stając się coraz częstszą rezydencją królewską, w 1596 roku król Zygmunt III Waza decyduje o przenosinach stolicy do Warszawy – przyczyną takiej decyzji była zbyt duża odległość z Krakowa do terytoriów północnych i wschodnich. Warszawa jednak nie była de jure stolicą Polski, przysługiwało jej tylko miano miasta rezydencjonalnego Jego Królewskiej Mości. W podobnym też czasie, najpierw na Kamionie, a potem na polach koło Woli odbywały się wolne elekcje kolejnych władców Rzeczypospolitej. W 1573 roku oddano do użytku wielkie dzieło ówczesnej inżynierii, most przez Wisłę, został jednak zniszczony przez krę lodową w 1603 roku. W wieku XVII Warszawa liczyła już kilkanaście tysięcy mieszkańców i była ważnym ośrodkiem kulturalnym Rzeczypospolitej. Wśród ważnych wydarzeń należy wymienić hołdy, składane przez podległe Polsce Prusy oraz Kurlandię, które to odbywały się najpierw w kościele św. Anny na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, a za panowania króla Jana Kazimierza na Zamku Królewskim. W 1644 roku z inicjatywy króla Władysława IV wystawiony został pomnik – symbol miasta – Kolumna Zygmunta, w 1643 roku powstał też pierwszy przewodnik o Warszawie Adama Jarzębskiego. W 1648 roku prawa miejskie uzyskała Praga i zaczęła się dynamicznie rozwijać. W latach 1655–1660, podczas potopu szwedzkiego, Warszawa była trzykrotnie okupowana przez Szwedów. Za czasów króla Jana III Sobieskiego miasto przeżyło kolejny rozkwit, w podwarszawskim Wilanowie w 1677 roku powstała podwarszawska rezydencja królewska. Okres panowania Sasów to dla Warszawy okres trudny, gdzie narastający chaos i potęgująca się władza szlachecka prowadziła powoli do upadku I Rzeczypospolitej. Mimo to Warszawa czasów saskich doczekała się jednego znacznego osiągnięcia urbanistycznego, jakim jest oś saska wraz z pałacem Saskim i Ogrodem Saskim. Król August II Mocny zasiadł na polskim tronie dopiero w połowie 1697 roku po trwającym ponad rok bezkrólewiu. Po początkowo spokojnym okresie król August II Mocny zaangażował się w wojnę północną przeciwko Szwecji, i choć I Rzeczypospolita początkowo była neutralna, to w 1702 roku wojska szwedzkie wkroczyły do Polski, wkrótce zajęły nie tylko Warszawę, ale i Kraków. Z ich inicjatywy w 1704 roku zawiązana została konfederacja warszawska, która będąc wymierzoną przeciwko Augustowi II Mocnemu ogłosiła królem Stanisława Leszczyńskiego. Tym samym I Rzeczypospolita formalnie znalazła się w stanie wojny ze Szwecją. Warszawa, choć zajęta, została jedynie złupiona, a jej zabudowania bez większych zniszczeń przetrwały okupację szwedzką. Dla ochrony konfederacji do Warszawy przybył fiński generał Karl Nieroth, który rozbił swój obóz gdzieś pomiędzy współczesną Agrykolą a Górnośląską. Tymczasem do Warszawy znad Bugu zbliżały się wojska saskiego generała Otto Arnolda von Paykulla, które po zwycięstwie pod Kazuniem skierowały się w stronę Warszawy. 30 lipca 1705 roku naprzeciw wyszedł im gen. Nieroth, jednak oczekując rywala w rejonie Faworów nie doczekał się bitwy i powrócił do obozowiska. Wojska saskie podeszły pod miasto nocą, rozbijając się w rejonie Czystego, na lewym brzegu Drny. Wojska szwedzkie wymaszerowały z Warszawy rano i zajęły pozycje na prawym brzegu Drny, w okolicy dzisiejszych ulic Okopowej i Towarowej. Pierwszy polski atak rozpoczął się około 8 rano i po zajęciu Wielopola wypchnął okupujące Warszawę szwedzkie wojsko poza Arsenał przy ulicy Długiej. Tymczasem na drugim skrzydle do kontrofensywy wyruszyły wojska gen. Nierotha spychając siły polsko-saskie w kierunku Górc. Tak samo potoczyły się walki w rejonie Czystego i Odolan, a Szwedzi zepchnęli rywali z dala od Warszawy. Bitwa wzmocniła szwedzkie panowanie w Warszawie, dzięki czemu już 4 października 1705 roku w kolegiacie św. Jana Chrzciciela koronowany na polskiego króla został Stanisław Leszczyński. W 1706 roku na mocy pokoju w Altranstädt August II Mocny zrzekł się polskiej korony. Dopiero po porażce pod Połtawą w 1709 roku Szwedzi opuścili polskie ziemie, w tym i Warszawę, spustoszoną zresztą nie tylko przez wojnę, ale i przez morowe powietrze, które nawiedziło miasto w 1708 roku. August II Mocny, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powrócił do Warszawy i ponownie objął władzę królewską, jednocześnie zaś Stanisław Leszczyński udał się na zesłanie. Dopiero w 1712 roku zawarto umowę, która faktycznie przywracała poprzedniego króla do władzy, choć Stanisław Leszczyński nie stracił tytułu królewskiego. Wraz z Augustem II, który próbował uczynić z Warszawynowoczesne miasto rezydencjonalne na miarę Europy, przybyli sascy architekci: Joachim Daniel Jauch, Jan Zygmunt Deybel oraz Karol Fryderyk Pöppelmann, którzy zaprojektowali zaproponowaną przez króla oś saską, której głównym obiektem stał się pałac Saskipowstały z przebudowanego pałacu Morsztynów. Przed pałacem powstał reprezentacyjny dziedziniec ze stajniami i koszarami, a z tyłu zaś rozległy ogród. Oś otwierała brama wiodąca od Krakowskiego Przedmieścia. Król był też inicjatorem budowy pałacu Błękitnego, wzniesionego dla swojej córki Anny Orzelskiej, oraz innych obiektów: Kanału Piaseczyńskiego, Drogi Kalwaryjskiej oraz Alei Gwardii. Król przyczynił się swoim działaniem także do nadania znanej do dziś nazwy jednemu z warszawskich osiedli – zasiedlone głównie przez holenderskich osadników prawe brzegi Wisły wydzierżawił na trzydzieści lat tworząc tam miejsce zabaw oraz popularnych festynów, gdzie znajdowały się huśtawki, karuzele, kapele, karczmy, stragany czy jadłodajnie, które przyciągały rzesze mieszkańców miasta. Tym samym znany dotychczas jako Kawcza Kępa bądź Kępa Olenderska obszar zyskał nową nazwę – Saska Kępa. Król August II Mocny zmarł na Zamku Królewskim 1 lutego 1733 roku w wyniku odnowienia dawnej rany. Pochowano go na krakowskim Wawelu, jednak w warszawskim kościele kapucynów spoczęły jego wnętrzności. Sytuację tę postanowił wykorzystać Stanisław Leszczyński, który przybył do Warszawy na elekcję i tutaj, na terenie wsi Wola dnia 12 września został wybrany przez szlachtę królem polskim. Niezadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji Rosja wprowadziła do Polski swoje wojska, które dotarły na Pragę 29 września. Pod ich osłoną 5 października we wsi Kamion wybrano na króla Augusta III. Po jego ukoronowaniu w Krakowie wybuchła wojna o sukcesją polską, gdzie oprócz stronników poszczególnych władców starły się wojska francuskie i rosyjskie. W wyniku niekorzystnego rozwoju sytuacji Stanisław Leszczyński zbiegł do Królewca, gdzie w 1736 roku abdykował. Za rządów Augusta III pojawiło się w Warszawie kilka istotnych inicjatyw, które rzutowały potem na dalszy rozwój kulturalny Rzeczypospolitej. Pierwszą z nich było założone w 1740 roku przez Stanisława Konarskiego Collegium Nobilium, czyli szkoła, która miała za zadanie wychować przyszłych kierowników państwa w duchu obywatelskim i patriotycznym. Inną szkołą było założone przy ulicy Długiej Collegium Varsoviense. Obie te szkoły w znacznym stopniu przyczyniły się do rozwoju młodzieży oraz zaznajomienia jej z aktualnymi problemami społeczno-ekonomicznymi kraju. Wzrosło znaczenie badań naukowych oraz dostępu do wiedzy, co udowodnili bracia Załuscy udostępniając w 1747 roku szerokiej publiczności Bibliotekę Załuskich. Szczególnie istotną inicjatywą, zapoczątkowaną w Warszawie w 1740 roku z inicjatywy marszałka wielkiego koronnego Franciszka Bielińskiego, było utworzenie Komisji Brukowej. Sam marszałek Bieliński w sposób staranny i sprawiedliwy wprowadzał w stolicy porządek, a będąca jego oczkiem w głowie Komisja Brukowaznacznie podnosiła stan higieniczny miasta. Z jej inicjatywy do 1761roku brukiem wyłożono około 3/4 warszawskich ulic, ponadto stworzono dokładny plan miasta, skanalizowano miasta, wybudowano nowe mosty nad licznymi potokami, a także skontrolowano kupców i ceny. Działania Komisji Brukowejpostanowiono upamiętnić poprzez figurę św. Jana Nepomucena, jaką ustawiono na placu Trzech Krzyży. Marszałek Franciszek Bieliński przyczynił się też do rozwoju miasta zakładając jurydykęBielino z rynkiem i arterią północ-południe. Ponadto z inicjatywy króla Augusta III kontynuowano rozbudowę osi saskiej, a jednym z najważniejszych nowych obiektów była wybudowana w 1748 roku w Ogrodzie Saskim Operalnia, będąca pierwszym publicznym teatrem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Obcojęzyczny repertuar nie przypadł jednak do gustu warszawiakom, wobec czego często na przedstawienia trzeba było gości zapraszać siłą, co doprowadziło do rozpowszechnienie się powiedzonka Warszawa nie Drezno, tu batami na teatrum pędzić nie będą. Miasto rozwinęło się, powstało wiele nowych budowli, jednak liczba mieszkańców zmieniła się nieznacznie. W 1754 roku Warszawa liczyła około 25 tysięcy mieszkańców. Król August III zmarł 5 października 1763 roku w Dreźnie, pojawiła się więc konieczność dokonania wyboru nowego władcy. Jeszcze za życia poprzedniego króla rodzina Czartoryskich dogadała się z Rosją i Prusami w sprawie wprowadzenia na tron osoby im przychylnej przy pomocy wojsk rosyjskich, a wybór padł na kochanka carycy Katarzyny II, stolnika litewskiego Stanisława A. Poniatowskiego, co miało gwarantować jego uległość wobec Rosji. Wyboru króla dokonano 7 września, a koronowania go w kolegiacie św. Janadokonano 25 września 1764 roku. Była to pierwsza królewska koronacja dokonana w Warszawie. Narzucony przez Rosję kandydat nie podobał się niektórym przedstawicielom szlachty. Szczególną kością niezgody stało się silnie promowane przez Rosję zjednanie praw wyznawców wszystkich religii, do którego doprowadzono pod w latach 1767-1768 ustanawiając 26 lutego "prawa kardynalne", a 24 lutego Traktat o wieczystej przyjaźni z Rosją. Wydarzenia te stały się podstawą do zwołania 29 lutego 1768 roku w Barze na Podolu konfederacji zawiązanej przeciwko królowi oraz jego opiekunce, carycy Katarzynie II. Powstanie objęło wkrótce większą część kraju, a do jego stłumienia wezwano wojska rosyjskie. Po dwóch latach walk 13 października 1770 roku konfederaci w Preszowie ogłosili akt detronizacji Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego i wprowadzenie bezkrólewia. Król przebywał jednak bez przeszkód w Warszawie. Niepokoje na własnej skórze odczuł jednak 3 listopada 1771 roku, kiedy to wracając z odwiedzin w pałacu Paca u zbiegu Miodowej z Senatorską został napadnięty i porwany przez konfederatów, którzy wywieźli go w kierunku Marymontu. Król nie stracił jednak zimnej krwi i kiedy został sam na sam o jednym z porywaczy, Janem Kuźmą, namówił go na swoje uwolnienie. Miało to miejsce na drodze ku wsi Buraków. Po kilku godzinach Stanisław August Poniatowski powrócił do zamku, porywaczy skazano na śmierć, poza jednym Kuźmą, który poszedł na wygnanie. Choć walki trwały jeszcze do 1772 roku, to porwanie króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego stało się przyczyną do I rozbioru Polski, gdyż obce mocarstwa uznały to wydarzenie za dowód słabości Rzeczypospolitej. Akt podpisano 5 sierpnia 1772 roku, dokument zaś potwierdził polski Sejm Rozbiorowy, zwołany na Zamku Królewskim w 1773 roku. Dnia 18 września 1773 roku sejm potwierdził rozbiór, jednak obradował aż do 1775roku. Jedną z jego decyzji było także utworzenie Komisji Edukacji Narodowej 14 października 1773 roku. Nowy król, wszechstronnie wykształcony, zapragnął zreformować swoją Ojczyznę oraz Warszawę jako jedno z najważniejszych miast Rzeczypospolitej. Pierwszą istotną inicjatywą było założenie 15 marca 1765 roku Szkoły Rycerskiej, umieszczonej w Pałacu Kazimierzowskim. Król łożył na ten cel pieniądze zarówno z własnej kasy, jak i z budżetu państwa, dzięki czemu co roku można było wykształcić około 200 kadetów niezbędnych wówczas polskiej armii. Ponadto król próbował dokonać reformy monetarnej, czego efektem było otworzenie w 1766 roku mennicy państwowej. Wraz z Ignacym Krasickim oraz Franciszkiem Bohomolcem założył tygodnik Monitor, który redagowany był w duchu tolerancji religijnej, racjonalizmu i naprawy społecznej, potępiając m.in. pijaństwo, próżniactwo czy fanatyzm religijny. W 1773 roku powstała także Komisja Edukacji Narodowej, która dokonała reformy polskiego szkolnictwa. Brakiem podręczników zajęło się założone w 1775 roku Towarzystwo do Ksiąg Elementarnych. Król stawiał nie tylko na kształcenie nowych, światłych obywateli, ale także sprowadzał doświadczonych artystów zza granicy. Nowe gmachy dla Warszawy wznosili tacy architekci jak Szymon Bogumił Zug, Dominik Merlini, Efraim Szreger czy Jan Chrystian Kamsetzer, otaczające je ogrody projektował choćby Jan Chrystian Szuch, a rzeźby do nowych obiektów wykonywali Andrzej Le Brun czy Franciszek Pinck. Stanisław August Poniatowski postanowił pozostawić po sobie także widoki ówczesnej Warszawy – najważniejszym twórcą tej epoki był Canaletto, który stworzył 25 wedut, ale obrazy tworzyli także Marcello Bacciarelli, Jan Chrzciciel Lampi czy Józef Grassi. Okres jego rządów to także okres końca epoki barokowej i początku nowej epoki, klasycyzmu, który w przypadku Warszawy nabrał specjalnych cech, przez co jest on często nazywany "stylem stanisławowskim". Król dawał znakomity przykład innym magnatom, którzy chcąc nadążyć za Najjaśniejszym Panem także modernizowali swoje posiadłości oraz uzupełniali biblioteki i zbiory o nowe pozycje. Często byli to nie tylko arystokraci, ale i bankierzy czy kupcy – do nich należał choćby pałac Blanka czy pałac Teppera. Okres stanisławowski to także narodziny Teatru Narodowego, gdyż 19 listopada 1765 roku w operalni w Ogrodzie Saskim miała miejsce premiera Natrętów Józefa Bielawskiego. Kolejne lata przynosiły coraz więcej przedstawień polskich twórców. Za panowania króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego zaczęto kłaść pierwsze podwaliny pod stołeczność miasta Warszawy. Powstało wiele nowych domów bankowych, manufaktur, domów handlowych, rozwinęło się rzemiosło, a co za tym idzie, zwiększyło się liczba wykwalifikowanych rzemieślników. Poza drobnymi handlarzami, wyrobnikami zwiększyła się także liczba służby domowej, która w pewnym momencie wynosiła nawet 25% całej ludności miasta. Utworzył się także zalążek burżuazji i inteligencji pod postacią urzędników, oficjeli, lekarzy czy nauczycieli, wywodzących się zarówno ze szlachty, jak i z mieszczaństwa. Przyczynił się do tego także rozwój edukacji. Dzięki szybkiemu rozwojowi miasta znacznie zwiększyła się liczba mieszkańców Warszawy. W 1764 roku mieszkało tutaj około 30 tysięcy osób, natomiast w 1794 roku liczbę mieszkańców określano już na około 100 tysięcy osób. W XVIII wieku zaczęła się również wykształcać gwara warszawska. Rozwój kulturalny oraz wzrost liczby ludności pociągnął za sobą rozwój miasta jako całości. Przede wszystkim wytyczono oraz uregulowano około 11 kilometrów traktów jezdnych, przede wszystkim w rejonach dzisiejszej Woli, Muranowa, Mirowa, Żoliborzaoraz Powiśla, powstały takie ulice jak Ciepła, Chłodna, Żytnia, Wolność, Pawia czy Gęsia. Niektóre z nich miały istotne znaczenie – Chłodna przykładowo stawała się traktem wylotowych w kierunku zachodnim. Rozwijać zaczęła się północna dzielnica, dla której zaczęto używać nazwy Żoliborz. Granice miasta zostały zaś określone w 1770 roku poprzez usypanie tak zwanych Okopów Lubomirskiego. Ich powstanie wiąże się z osobą marszałka wielkiego koronnego, Stanisława Lubomirskiego, który chcąc ochronić miasto przed nadciągającą zarazą nakazał usypanie wokół miasta wałów o łącznej długości 12 kilometrów. Dzięki temu łatwiej było kontrolować wszystkich wjeżdżających i wyjeżdżających z miasta. Okopami objęto także Pragę, Golędzinów i Skaryszew. Sam król Stanisław August Poniatowski stał się inicjatorem rozwoju poprzez zakładanie jurydyk: na Powiślu z jego inicjatywy powstało miasteczko Stanisławów, a wkrótce królewską własnością stał się także Mariensztat. Szczególnie istotnym dokonaniem króla był jednak inny obiekt. Zanim jeszcze Stanisław August Poniatowskizostał królem objął w posiadanie Zamek Ujazdowski oraz Łazienki Lubomirskiego, na których podstawie wytyczył Oś Stanisławowską łączącą Zamek Ujazdowski wzdłuż dzisiejszych ulic Nowowiejskiej, Niemcewicza i Prądzyńskiego (tzw. Droga Królewska) z Wolą z siecią gwiaździstych placów (m.in. pl. Zbawiciela, pl. Unii Lubelskiej, pl. Na Rozdrożu). Obok stworzył założenie pałacowo-parkowe Łazienki Królewskie z przebudowanym pałacem na Wodzie na czele. Swoją część włożył także do przebudowanego Zamku Królewskiego, którego kompleks powiększono o pałac pod Blachą. Powstawało coraz więcej kamienic oraz zakładów przemysłowych, a w 1775 roku na wysokości ul. Bednarskiej powstał most pontonowy. Ważną kwestią stało się także rozwiązanie problemu cmentarzy, które dotychczas znajdowały się w granicach miasta obok kościołów parafialnych, a które coraz częściej postrzegano jako źródło wszelakich chorób. I choć mieszkańców trudno było do tego pomysłu przekonać, to w 1781 roku udało się założyć Cmentarz Świętokrzyski, a w 1790 roku, na terenach podarowanych przez Melchiora Szymanowskiego założono Cmentarz Powązkowski. Tuż obok niego, na pobliskich Powązkach znajdowało się romantyczne założenie ogrodoweCzartoryskich, które jednak, w przeciwieństwie do cmentarza, nie przetrwało do naszych czasów. Wszelkie królewskie reformy dążyły w jednym kierunku – naprawy Rzeczypospolitej, zdominowanej przez szlachtę i jej "święte prawo" do liberum veto. Taki stan rzeczy był na rękę sąsiadom Polski, wobec czego coraz mniej chętnie patrzyli oni na reformy dokonywane przez króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego. Szansę na znaczne reformy kraju przyniosła zła sytuacja międzynarodowa Rosji, wobec czego caryca Katarzyna II zgodziła się na zwołanie w Warszawiesejmu, którego jednym z zadań było zwiększenie polskiej armii do 100 tysięcy osób, dzięki czemu miała ona pomóc Rosji w wojnie z Turcją. Marszałkiem Sejmu był Stanisław Małachowski. Sejm, nazwanym potem Sejmem Czteroletnim, inspirowany przez wydarzenia rewolucyjne we Francji, zaczęło wprowadzać coraz bardziej rewolucyjne zmiany. Duży wpływ na nie miało także warszawskie mieszczaństwo z prezydentem Janem Dekertem na czele, który wespół z przedstawicielem posłów, Hugonem Kołłątajem, w 1789roku doprowadził do podpisania porozumienia znanego jako Akt zjednoczenia miast. Kolejne istotne wydarzenia to czarna procesja poprowadzona przez Jana Dekerta 18 kwietnia 1791 roku oraz wprowadzone tego samego dnia Prawo o miastach, które scalało wszystkie otaczające Warszawę jurydyki w jedno miasto. Dwa miesiące później, 30 czerwca, wprowadzono podział miasta na cyrkuły. Szczególnie istotne dla przyszłości Rzeczypospolitej okazały się jednak wydarzenia z 3 maja 1791 roku, kiedy to wykorzystano fakt, że wielu posłów nie powróciło jeszcze z przerwy wielkanocnej, przyjęto Konstytucję 3 maja. Przyjęto ją w warunkach bliskich zamachowi stanu, co spotkało się ze sprzeciwem, jednak nie przeszkodziło w zaprzysiężeniu ustawy zasadniczej. Jej uchwalenie stało się pretekstem dla Rosji do uderzenia na Polskę, która zainspirowała zawiązanie wiosną 1792 roku konfederacji w Targowicy. Konfederaci zwrócili się o pomoc do Rosji, która zaatakowała Polskę 18 maja 1792 roku. Walki zakończyły się dla kraju II rozbiorem Polski w 1793 roku. Wkrótce po rozbiorze zarówno w istniejącej jeszcze części Rzeczypospolitej, jak i na emigracji zawiązały się ruchy oporu mające na celu walkę o suwerenność Polski oraz przywrócenie konstytucji. W Warszawie tworzyła się konspiracja polityczna. Szykowano spisek, w którym brał udział między innymi Tadeusz Kościuszko i Hugo Kołłątaj, a który został jednak wykryty wiosną 1794 roku przez rosyjskiego ambasadora Osipa Igelströma, co znacznie przyspieszyło bieg wypadków. Jego decyzja z 21 lutego o zmniejszeniu polskiej armii stała się bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu insurekcji kościuszkowskiej. Za datę rozpoczęcia walk uznaje się 12 marca, kiedy to w Ostrołęce zbuntował się generał Antoni Madaliński, oficjalnie zaś odbyło się 24 marca na krakowskim rynku, gdzie Tadeusz Kościuszko złożył przysięgę i gdzie odczytano akt powstania. Pierwsze zwycięstwo pod Racławicami spowodowało, że do walki 17 kwietnia 1794 roku włączył się lud Warszawy, dowodzony przez Jana Kilińskiegowypędził z miasta carski garnizon wojska, a broniący się w pałacu Morsztynów Osip Igelström musiał zbiec z Warszawy. To wydarzenie przeszło do historii jako insurekcja warszawska. Insurekcja kościuszkowska odnosiła sukcesy na Litwie, gdzie dowodził gen. Jakub Jasiński, na warszawskim Rynku Starego Miasta powieszono zaś kilku uczestników konfederacji targowickiej, uważanych za zdrajców, co miało miejsce 9 maja. Wkrótce jednak do walk po stronie rosyjskiej przystąpili Prusacy, co zaczęło przeważać szalę zwycięstwa na drugą stronę. Jeszcze 28 czerwca na rynkuzawiśli kolejni konfederaci, a już 13 lipca rozpoczęło się oblężenie Warszawy. Dobrze ufortyfikowane pozycje zajęły wojska gen. Józefa Zajączka i dopiero 26 sierpnia wojskom nieprzyjacielskim udało się zająć Wawrzyszew i Góry Szwedzkie, kolejne natarcia odbiły się jednak o wojska w Powązkach i Marymoncie. Na wieść o wybuchu 6 września powstania w Wielkopolsce wojska pruskie i rosyjskie odstąpiły od oblężenia miasta. Po upadku Wilna dnia 12 sierpnia Jakub Jasiński zarządził odwrót w kierunku Warszawy. Kolejne wydarzenia przechylały szalę zwycięstwa na rzecz Rosjan, a kluczowe okazało się ich zwycięstwo pod Maciejowicami w dniach 9-10 października. Wówczas Tadeusz Kościuszko dostał się do niewoli, a nowym naczelnikiem powstania został Tomasz Wawrzecki. Wojska rosyjskie skierowały się na Pragę, gdzie doszły 4 listopada i dokonały skutecznego ataku zakończonego rzezią mieszkańców, zwaną Rzezią Pragi. Następnego dnia skapitulowały wojska broniące Warszawy. Ostatnie jednostki powstańcze rozwiązano 16 listopada. Jeszcze w czasie trwania insurekcji kościuszkowskiej zapadła decyzja o ostatecznym wymazaniu Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów z mapy Europy, co de facto wydarzyło się 24 października 1795 roku uzgodnieniem przez władców Rosji, Niemiec i Austrii traktatu o trzecim rozbiorze Polski. Warszawa weszła w skład Królestwa Prus, a król Stanisław August Poniatowski emigrował do Grodna. W 1795 roku Warszawa weszła w skład zaboru pruskiego i stała się prowincjonalnym miastem pruskim z niemiecką administracją – 9 stycznia 1796roku została siedzibą władz departamentu warszawskiego prowincji Prusy Południowe. W ratuszu staromiejskim usytuowano siedzibę Magistratu Miasta i Policji, język niemiecki stał się językiem urzędowym, a tradycyjną syrenę na herbie zastąpił czarny pruski orzeł. Zrujnowane miasto utratę znaczenia przypłaciło także spadkiem liczby mieszkańców, która w 1796 roku wyniosła 69 tysięcy mieszkańców, i to pomimo zwiększenia do 12 tysięcy kontyngentu wojskowego oraz przyrostu ludności żydowskiej, dla której w 1799 roku zniesiono zakaz osadnictwa w granicach Warszawy. Nowe granice celne odcięły warszawskim rzemieślników od naturalnych rynków zbytu i przyczyniły się do pauperyzacji społeczeństwa. Mimo to pruskie władztwo wiele rzeczy w miejskiej administracji uporządkowało – dnia 12 kwietnia 1797 roku wprowadzono księgi hipoteczne, a w 1803 roku powstało Stowarzyszenie Ratunkowe od Ognia, które przyczyniło się do zmniejszenia się liczby pożarów. Uporządkowano miejskie targowiska oraz status ludności żydowskiej, której liczebność w 1805 roku wyniosła już 12 tysięcy osób. Dodatkowo większość z nich, za sprawą pracownika Ernesta T. A. Hoffmana otrzymała nazwiska, w większości niemieckobrzmiące, co było też elementem germanizacyjnym. Początek XIX wieku przyniósł niewielkie ożywienie gospodarcze, głównie za sprawą wzrostu cen zboża, do swoich dawnych rezydencji zaczęli powracać magnaci – zwłaszcza słynny był królewski bratanek książę Józef Poniatowski, który balował w pałacu pod Blachą. Nie gorsi byli mieszczanie, których ulubionymi miejscami rozrywki były ogrody Unruha oraz Szulca i Langiego na Woli. W trudnych czasach rozwijała się także kultura – Stanisław Staszic i Stanisław Sołtyk zainicjowali powstanie Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauk, Samuel Bogumił Linde stworzył słownik języka polskiego, a Wojciech Bogusławski ze swoją trupą teatralną objeżdżał ziemie Prus Południowych. W 1805 roku powstało też jedno z pierwszych polskich muzeów, założone przez Stanisława Kostkę Potockiego w Wilanowie. Nadzieję na odzyskanie niepodległości przyniósł 1806 rok i poczynania francuskiego cesarza Napoleona Bonapartego, który w brawurowych wojnach podporządkowywał sobie coraz to nowe tereny, aż w październiku 1806 roku wkroczył do Berlina, a 27 listopada do Warszawy. Polacy, widząc szansę, stanęli po stronie wodza Francuzów. Klęska Niemców pod Frydlantem w czerwcu 1807 roku doprowadziła do podpisania 7 i 9 lipca 1807roku pokoju w Tylży nad Niemnem, na mocy którego z obszaru II i III zaboru pruskiego stworzono polskie państwo, które jednak w wyniku niezgody na to cara rosyjskiego Aleksandra I nie mogło nawiązać do historycznej nomenklatury i uzyskało nazwę Księstwo Warszawskie. Opiekę nad Warszawą przejął książę Józef Poniatowski, który utworzył milicję, zawarł też porozumienie, na mocy którego wojsko pruskie opuściło miasto. Francuzów przyjęto w mieście bardzo ciepło, wyprawiono im nawet wielki bal na Zamku Królewskim. Jednak jeszcze w 1806 roku obecność wojsk francuskich okazała się dość kłopotliwa, a nałożone na Warszawę daniny osłabiły entuzjazm mieszkańców. Nie pomagały nawet wizyty samego Napoleona Bonapartego, który zresztą nie był zbyt zachwycony stolicą, a szczególnie odorem Góry Gnojnej, jaki dotarł do niego podczas spaceru na Kamienne Schodki. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy poznał Marię z Łączyńskich Walewską, która wkrótce została jego kochanką. Stwierdził potem, że w Warszawie jest mnóstwo pięknych kobiet. Szczególnie pamiętny był bal wydany w pałacu Teppera przy Miodowej 7 przez księcia Benewentu, ministra spraw zagranicznych Charlesa-Mauricea de Talleyrand-Périgord. Działo się to 17 stycznia 1807 roku, a cesarz Napoleona Bonaparte niemal cały czas bawił się z Marią Walewską, co ostatecznie przekonało go do jej osoby, a o czym następnego dnia nie zawahały się wspomnieć warszawskie gazety. Cesarz opuścił Warszawę 20 stycznia 1807 roku, jednak wojska jego przebywały tu nadal. Wiele obiektów wywłaszczono i przeznaczono na obiekty wojskowe, tak stało się np. z Collegium Nobilium na Miodowej. W celu wybudowania fortyfikacji na Pradze zburzono też ponad 200 budynków, w tym dwa kościoły, dwa cmentarze i ratusz. Nie przeszkodziło to w nazwaniu ulicy Miodowej imieniem Napoleona. Ustalenia traktatu z Tylży rozczarowały warszawiaków. Granica nowo utworzonego państewka kończyła się niedaleko Warszawy, na rzece Świder koło Otwocka, która była dawną granicą między zaborami pruskim i austriackim. Co prawda przywrócono dawną organizację miejską, a prezydentem został Stanisław Węgrzecki, to nie przywrócono konstytucji – obowiązywać zaczęła nowa Konstytucja Księstwa Warszawskiego, nadana 22 lipca 1807 roku. Księciem warszawskim został król Saksonii Fryderyk August I, a stronę francuską reprezentowali rezydenci. Wzrastała liczba ludności miasta, która w 1810 roku osiągnęła liczbę ponad 77 tysięcy osób. Nieustępujące napięcia w zdominowanej przez Napoleona Europie doprowadziły do wybuchu w kwietniu 1809 roku wojny z Austrią, a więc tym samym z księstwem warszawskim. Wojsko austriackie przekroczyło polską granicę 14 kwietnia, a już 19 kwietnia dotarło pod Raszyn. Tam doszło do bitwy, która choć pozostała nierozstrzygnięta, to wojska dowodzone przez księcia Józefa Poniatowskiego wycofały się, pozwalając 21 kwietnia wkroczyć Austriakom do Warszawy. Aresztowano prezydenta Stanisława Węgrzeckiego i przeprowadzono defiladę na placu Saskim. Rząd Księstwa udał się do Łomży, a książę Józef Poniatowski przeniósł swój sztab do Zegrza. Kolejne jednak potyczki przechylały szalę zwycięstwa na stronę polską – do pierwszej doszło już 25 kwietnia w bitwie pod Grochowem, kolejne miały miejsce pod Radzyminem, Sandomierzem oraz na Kępie Zawadowskiej. Polacy zajęli Lublin i Lwów, a 3 czerwca ponownie wkroczyli także do Warszawy. Regularne działania wojenne trwały jeszcze do połowy lipca i zakończyły się zajęciem Krakowa. W dwa miesiące potem, na mocy traktatu pokojowego, na rzecz Księstwa Warszawskiego przyłączono większość zdobytych ziem. Upadek Księstwa zaczął się wraz z wybuchem wojny z Rosją w 1812roku, i pomimo wkroczenia wojsk francuskich do Moskwy, wobec całkowitego opuszczenia miasta (Rosjanie wywieźli nawet całe zapasy żywności), wojsko musiało się wycofać. Tracący morale żołnierze byli coraz mniej chętni do walki, a Rosjanie przejmowali inicjatywę. Napoleon opuścił swoich żołnierzy 5 grudnia 1812 roku, przybył do Warszawy 10 grudnia, jednak mimo to warszawiacy byli już pogodzeni z klęską. Dnia 3 lutego 1813 roku wojsko rosyjskie wkroczyło do Warszawy. Car Aleksander I powołał pięcioosobową Radę Najwyższą Tymczasową Księstwa Warszawskiego z Wasylem Łanskojem na czele oraz Tomaszem Wawrzeckim i Ksawerym Druckim-Lubeckim. Ich celem było ściągnięcie kontrybucji. Sprawa polska miała zostać rozstrzygnięta podczas kongresu wiedeńskiego, który odbył się w latach 1814-1815. Polaków reprezentował książę Adam Czartoryski, polska reprezentacja była przekonywana przez cara Aleksandra I, że Polska odzyska stracone wcześniej ziemie. Wszystkie traktaty zostały zawarte 3 maja 1815roku, na ich mocy utworzone zostało Królestwo Polskie związane unią personalną z Rosją, w którego skład weszła większość ziem Księstwa (bez Księstwa Poznańskiego, Krakowskiego i okolic Wieliczki). Królestwo otrzymało konstytucję, rząd, własną armię dowodzoną przez księcia Konstantego, przedstawicielem cara został zaś namiestnik Królestwa Polskiego – do końca listopada 1815 roku funkcję tę pełnił Wasyl Łanskoj, a następnie Józef Zajączek. Siedzibą namiestnika został pałac Radziwiłłów na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. Warszawa stała się stolicą autonomicznego królestwa i w związku z tym zaczęła wyrastać na nowoczesne miasto. Wzrost liczby urzędów, a co za tym idzie urzędników, burżuazji i mieszczaństwa, sprzyjał wzrostowi liczby mieszkańców. O ile w 1816 roku Warszawa liczyła 81 020 mieszkańców, to w 1820 roku było ich już ponad 100 tysięcy, a w 1830 roku prawie 140 tysięcy. W latach 1815-1826 namiestnikiem Królestwa był Józef Zajączek, potem jego uprawnienia przekazano Radzie Administracyjnej. Królestwo Polskie, będąc częściowo autonomicznym krajem, posiadało własny rząd oraz pięć własnych Komisji Rządowych, odpowiedników dzisiejszych ministerstw – Przychodów i Skarbu, Spraw Wewnętrznych, Sprawiedliwości, Wojny oraz Wyznań Publicznych i Oświecenia Publicznego. Siedzibą władz królestwa został Pałac Rzeczypospolitej. Na mocy konstytucji zmienił się ustrój władz miejskich – w miejsce Rady Municypalnej stworzony został Urząd Municypalny, podległy Komisji Rządowej Spraw Wewnętrznych i Policji. Ten de facto zarząd miejski składał się z prezydenta, czterech radnych mianowanych przez króla oraz czterech ławników mianowanych przez komisję. Zarząd dzielił się na cztery komisje, zajmujące się kolejno policją, administracją wewnętrzną, skarbem oraz wojskiem. Pierwszym prezydentem miasta został Karol Woyda, nie zdobył sobie jednak przychylności mieszkańców ze względu na zbyt dużą lojalność polityczną. Urząd Municypalny pełnił kontrolę nad wieloma aspektami życia miejskiego, jakimi były budownictwo miejskie, kwaterunek, szpitale, więzienia, straż ogniowa, miary i wagi, kontrola wydawnictw i widowisk, ruch uliczny czy ceny artykułów pierwszej potrzeby. Szczególnie pilne były przepełnione i zatkane rynsztoki, braki wody pitnej oraz zanieczyszczenia, często utrudniające normalne funkcjonowanie miasta. W 1821 roku ministrem skarbu został Franciszek Ksawery Drucki-Lubecki, który swoją działalnością szczególnie przyczynił się do rozwoju gospodarki Królestwa. Wprowadził politykę uprzemysłowienia, organizował państwowe zakłady i ściągał rzemieślników, jednocześnie starając się rozszerzać rynki zbytu poprzez obniżkę ceł. Jego działania popierał namiestnik Józef Zajączek, który również swoimi dekretami próbował namawiać do imigracji do Polski, czasem wyposażając ich w narzędzia czy w obiekty. Uprawnienia te przysługiwały także Żydom. W 1825 roku staraniem Druckiego-Lubeckiego powstało Towarzystwo Kredytowe Ziemskie, a w 1828 roku Bank Polski. Skuteczna polityka przyczyniła się do znacznego rozwoju przemysłu, a także handlu, rzemiosła i transportu. W 1827 roku spośród mieszkających wówczas w mieście 131 tysięcy osób około 60% zatrudnionych było jako pracownicy fizyczni najemni, a zaledwie 5% mieszkańców stanowiła inteligencja. Powstało kilkanaście dużych zakładów przemysłowych, takich jak manufaktura sukien Fraenkla na Gęsiej, manufaktura powozów Dengla na Elektoralnej czy Mennica Królewska na Bielańskiej. Kościół św. Jerzego na Nowym Mieście został przekształcony w fabrykę machin braci Evans. Łącznie w 1825 roku w mieście funkcjonowało 5815 różnego rodzaju zakładów i fabryczek. Na peryferiach miasta zaczęły powstawać coraz liczniejsze cegielnie. Wzrost liczby robotników wpłynął na to, że zaczęły się tworzyć, początkowo niezorganizowane, ruchy robotnicze. Pierwszy strajk miał miejsce już w 1824 roku w fabryce bawełnianej Maya, a pierwszy skutek przyniósł strajk w 1830 roku w manufakturze Fraenkla – w wyniku strajku dyrekcja zrezygnowała z potrąceń na szpital, z którego robotnicy i tak nie korzystali. Okres Królestwa Kongresowego jest jednym z największych w XIX wieku okresów boomu budowlanego w Warszawie, powstało około 750 nowych kamienic, przy domach frontowych zaczęły pojawiać się oficyny. Ściśnięte murami miejskimi oraz okopami Lubomirskiego miasto potrzebowało przestrzeni dla rosnącej liczby mieszkańców, co wiązało się z powolną zabudową murów miejskich oraz coraz ściślejszym zabudowywaniem wolnej przestrzeni. Tę starano się organizować, w 1817 roku powstała Rada Budowlana, wyburzono ratusze Starego i Nowego Miasta, w 1818 roku wyburzono Bramę Krakowską, w której miejscu do 1821 roku wytyczono plac Zamkowy. W 1825 roku rozszerzono nieznacznie granice miasta. Dawne pałace magnackie zaczęły stawać się siedzibami różnych urzędów, niektóre z nich potrzebowały jednak własnych, całkiem nowych obiektów. Rozrastające się miasto, będące stolicą rosnącego w siłę Królestwa, potrzebowało odpowiedniej siedziby magistratu – dotychczasowy ratusz na Rynku Starego Miasta był niewystarczający, wobec czego znajdujący się w pobliżu Marywilu Pałac Jabłonowskich przebudowano według projektu Fryderyka i Józefa Lesslów na ratusz. W miejscu kościoła dominikanów obserwantów powstał z inicjatywy Stanisława Staszica gmach Towarzystwa Naukowego Warszawskiego, przed którym ustawiono pomnik Mikołaja Kopernika. Na Krakowskim Przedmieściumiał stanąć jeszcze jeden pomnik – pomnik Józefa Poniatowskiego – nie zdążono go jednak odlać przed wybuchem powstania listopadowego. Spośród warszawskich architektów na największą uwagę zasługuje osoba Antonio Corazziego. To właśnie on zajął się przebudową i znaczną rozbudową kilku warszawskich pałaców na siedziby Komisji Rządowych, spod jego ręki wyszły przebudowy pałacu Raczyńskichna Długiej (Komisja Sprawiedliwości), pałacu Hilzena na Nowolipiu(Komisja Spraw Wewnętrznych i Policji) czy pałacu prymasowskiegona Senatorskiej (Komisja Wojny). Na szczególną uwagę zasługuje jednak plac Bankowy – wytyczony w 1825 roku i obudowany monumentalnymi, klasycystycznymi gmachami instytucji finansowych królestwa: gmachem Komisji Rządowej Przychodów i Skarbu (nr 5), pałacem Ministra Skarbu (nr 3) oraz gmachem Banku Polskiego (nr 1). Za inne ważne obiekty, wybudowane w tym okresie, należy uznać Drogę Jerozolimską, Szosę Brzeską, kościół św. Aleksandra na placu Trzech Krzyży, zabudowania Ogrodu Botanicznego w alei Ujazdowskiej. Warto zauważyć, że z tego okresu pochodzi większość współczesnych warszawskich placów – niektóre z nich, jak plac Broni czy plac Pod Lwem, już nie istnieją. Wytyczono i wybrukowano wiele ulic, także na Pradze. Drogi wylotowe uzupełniono o nowe budynki rogatek. Ważnymi architektami tego okresu byli także Hilary Szpilowski, Jakub Kubicki oraz Chrystian Piotr Aigner. Dominującym stylem w architekturze był klasycyzm. Spośród niezrealizowanych inwestycji należy wymienić oś corazziańską, która docelowo miała połączyć widokowo plac Bankowy z Bielańską oraz nieukończony bądź co bądź teatr Wielki, którego budowa w miejscu wyburzonego niemal w całości Marywilu rozpoczęła się w 1825 roku. Budynku jednak nie ukończono do wybuchu powstania listopadowego. W 1829 roku podjęto pierwsze prace przygotowawcze do budowy wodociągów, a w 1828 roku Adam Idźkowski zaproponował budowę tunelu pod Wisłą. Wraz z rozwojem gospodarczym szedł rozwój kulturalny mieszkańców Królestwa, rozwijała się także edukacja. Szczególnie dużą rolę w tym miała Rządowa Komisja Wyznań Religijnych i Oświecenia Publicznego, kierowana przez Stanisława Potockiego, która zajęła się tworzeniem nowych placówek edukacyjnych. Za najważniejsze należy uznać utworzenie w 1816 roku Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego oraz założenie w Marymoncie Instytutu Agronomicznego. Z tą pierwszą związali się tacy znakomici wykładowcy jak Chrystian Piotr Aigner, Feliks Bentkowski, Joachim Lelewel, Samuel Bogumił Linde czy Wawrzyniec Surowiecki, z tą drugą natomiast związali się m.in. Jerzy Beniamin Flatt, Michał Oczapowski czy Wojciech Bogumił Jastrzębowski. Istniało Liceum Warszawskie, powstała także Szkoła Przygotowawcza do Instytutu Politechnicznego. Coraz więcej powstawało w Warszawie teatrów, obok Narodowegopojawił się też m.in. teatr Rozmaitości. W 1819 roku Walerian Łukasiński założył Wolnomularstwo Polskie, życie umysłowe i towarzyskie rozwijało się w kręgu znamienitych osób, takich jak Tadeusz Mostowski czy Klementyna Hoffmanowa. Największy wpływ jednak na kulturę Warszawy okresu Królestwa Kongresowego miał Fryderyk Chopin. Wybitny muzyk, urodzony w Żelazowej Woli, przybył do Warszawy mając niespełna rok. Pierwszy publiczny koncert dał mając 8 lat, miało to miejsce w pałacu Namiestnikowskim. Od tego czasu wszyscy coraz bardziej zachwycali się wybitnym Fryderykiem. Choć niechętnie koncertował, wszyscy go uwielbiali, a on sam zżył się miastem. Gdy opuścił Warszawę 2 listopada 1830 roku zażyczył sobie, aby po śmierci jego serce spoczęło właśnie w tym mieście. I spoczęło, i do dziś spoczywa w jednym z filarów kościołów św. Krzyża. Choć Królestwo Polskie uzyskało względnie dużą niezależność, a mieszkańcy cieszyli się dużymi swobodami, wielu patriotów nie było zadowolonych z tego stanu rzeczy, wieszcząc rychłe pogorszenie stosunków i całkowite uzależnienie się od Rosji. Dlatego też zaczęła się powoli tworzyć konspiracja, która za cel wzięła sobie wywołanie powstania i utworzenie całkowicie niezależnego państwa polskiego. Od 1817 roku działała organizacja Panta Koina Ludwika Mauersbergera, od 1819 roku Wolnomularstwo Waleriana Łukasińskiego, a od 1820 roku Związek Wolnych Polaków Seweryna Goszczyńskiego i Maurycego Mochnackiego. Od 1821 roku główną organizacją konspiracyjną było Towarzystwo Patriotyczne. Działania podziemia nabierały tempa i nie umknęły uwadze rosyjskiej policji, która aresztowała Waleriana Łukasińskiego i skazała go na długie więzienie. Polscy patrioci nawiązali kontakt z rosyjskimi dekabrystami, którzy w 1825 roku wzniecili nieudane powstanie. Za karę za tę współpracę w 1829 roku sąd skazał Seweryna Krzyżanowskiego. Naprawdę duże znaczenie miało jednak dopiero zawiązane w 1828 roku w Szkole Podchorążych sprzymierzenie Piotra Wysockiego, które za cel stawiało sobie powstanie zbrojne. W spisku zaczęli brać udział m.in. Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz i Adam Czartoryski. Sprawy nabrały tempa w 1830 roku, kiedy wybuchła rewolucja we Francji, a potem w Belgii. Car rozważał użycie polskiej armii do stłumienia tego drugiego buntu, ponadto policja wpadła na trop spisku Piotra Wysockiego. To spowodowało, że decyzja o wybuchu powstania zapadła. Powstanie rozpoczęło się 29 listopada 1830 roku, kiedy to grupa rebeliantów spotkała się najpierw przy pomniku Jana III Sobieskiegona Agrykoli, a po krótkiej wymianie ognia z Rosjanami rozdzieliła się na dwie grupy i udała przez Łazienki Królewskie w kierunku Belwederu, gdzie mieszkał książę Konstanty. Grupa, która podchodziła od strony skarpy, nie zdołała się dostać na teren Belwederu, druga natomiast wpadła od strony dziedzińca, gdzie wywiązała się walka, w której Seweryn Goszczyński zabił generała Aleksieja Gendre. Pomylono go jednak z księciem Konstantym, który ukrył się na piętrze, dzięki czemu rebelianci wyszli w kierunku Starego Miasta, a książę Konstanty w przebraniu kobiety udał się w stronę pl. Unii Lubelskiej i Królikarni. Początkowo minister Franciszek Ksawery Drucki-Lubecki oraz Piotr Łubieński próbowali rozbroić powstańców, jednak powołane 1 grudnia przez Maurycego Mochnackiego Towarzystwo Patriotyczne doprowadziło do rozwiązania Rady Administracyjnej Królestwa i stworzenia Rządu Tymczasowego, a naczelnym wodzem został gen. Józef Chłopicki, który 5 grudnia mianował się dyktatorem powstania. I choć Drucki-Lubeckipróbował podjąć negocjacje z carem, to postępująca radykalizacja Rząd Tymczasowego skutecznie to uniemożliwiała – 17 stycznia 1831 roku car Mikołaj I zażądał bezwarunkowej kapitulacji, w odpowiedzi na co Sejm wydał 25 stycznia 1831 roku uchwałę o detronizacji cara Mikołaja I. W tym momencie Królestwo Polskie postawione zostało w stan wojny z Cesarstwem Rosyjskim. Dnia 5 lutego 1831 roku wojska rosyjskie wkroczyły w granice Królestwa, i pomimo polskich sukcesów pod Stoczkiem i Wawrem 25 lutego 1831 roku Rosjanie podeszli pod Warszawę, jednak taktyczna wygrana Polaków w odbytej tego dnia bitwie pod Olszynką Grochowską pozwoliła powstrzymać ten marsz. Pozycję dyktatora po ciężko rannym Chłopickim przejął Jan Skrzynecki, który dopiero w marcu pozwolił gen. Ignacemu Prądzyńskiemu na przejście do kontrofensywy, która zakończyła się sukcesem w bitwach pod Wawrem, Dębem Wielkim i Iganiami. Bunty wybuchły także na Białostocczyźnie i Litwie. Morale polskich żołnierzy załamała jednak przegrana 26 maja bitwa pod Ostrołęką. Generał Jan Skrzynecki zbyt ostrożnie podchodził do wojny, przez co został 11 sierpnia zdjęty z urzędu. Dnia 15 sierpnia spiskowcy związani z Towarzystwem Patriotycznym próbowali przejąć władzę, jednak zostali zamordowani przez tłum w Zamku Królewskim. Chaos udało się opanować generałowi Janowi Krukowieckiemu, który jednak stanął przed widmem upadku powstania i bitwy obronnej o Warszawę. Doszło do niej w dniach 6-7 września 1831 roku, wojska dowodzone przez Iwana Paskiewicza okrążyły miasto, w walkach padły m.in. Reduta Wolska i Reduta Ordona, zginął gen. Józef Sowiński. Dowodzący obroną, nie widząc szans na zwycięstwo, 8 września poddali miasto. Kilka tygodni potem wszelka pozostała władza rozpadła się, a powstanie listopadowe zakończyło się klęską. Po upadku powstania listopadowego do Królestwa Polskiego wkroczyła 100-tysięczna armia rosyjska, która szybko objęła kontrolę nad zbuntowanym krajem. Zniesiono polską konstytucję, wprowadzono rosyjski podział administracyjny (od 1832 roku obowiązywało 12 cyrkułów), rosyjski system miar i wag, podporządkowano oświatę, pocztę, zarząd dróg, zamknięto dla polskiego przemysłu granicę z Rosją. Do sądzenia polskich zbrodni wojennych powołano nawet Najwyższy Sąd Kryminalny, który wydał wyrok ścięcia dziesięciu uczestników powstania – większość skazanych jednak, podobnie jak i zbuntowanych poddanych, doczekało się amnestii lub złagodzenia kary. Nowym namiestnikiem został Iwan Paskiewicz, a potem Wincenty Krasiński i Michaił Gorczakow. Cenzorski ucisk zaczął słabnąć dopiero w latach 50. XIX wieku. Dla Warszawy przygotowano jednak jeszcze jedną, dodatkową karę – miała powstać budowla, która raz na zawsze ma wybić warszawiakom z głów chęć walki o niepodległość. Początkowo pojawił się pomysł wybudowania na placu Saskim wysokiej wieży artyleryjskiej, jednak pomysł uznano za zbyt kuriozalny. W tym wypadku na północnych rubieżach miasta, na Faworach, postanowiono wybudować ogromną twierdzę – Cytadelę. Wywłaszczono ponad sto domów w tej rozwijającej się dzielnicy i w latach 1832-1834 wybudowano w oparciu o zachowany konwikt pijarów oraz szereg innych obiektów twierdzę, która zdolna była bronić się przez dwa miesiące załodze liczącej około 47 tysięcy osób. Mogła też bez problemu ostrzeliwać Stare Miasto, co potwierdził car Mikołaj I słowami: Przy najmniejszym zaburzeniu każę miasto zbombardować, zburzę Warszawę i z pewnością nie ja ją odbuduję. Wszelkie koszty budowy oraz utrzymania Cytadeli pokryto z kasy miasta Warszawa, a łączny koszt budowy wyniósł ponad 11 mln rubli. W dodatku na wybudowaniu twierdzy nie skończyło się, gdyż już w 1836 roku po drugiej stornie Wisły powstało umocnione przedmoście, zwane Fortem Śliwickiego. Twierdzę ciągle unowocześniano, w dodatku w latach 50. XIX wieku rozbudowano ją o pięć fortów, które otoczyły obiekt: Siergieja, Gieorgija, Pawła, Aleksieja oraz Władimira. Ich istnienie wymogło także wprowadzenie esplanady, czyli niezabudowanej powierzchni wokół fortów, umożliwiającej prowadzenie ostrzału. Doprowadziło to do rozbiórki kolejnych domów aż do linii ulicy Konwiktorskiej. Cało to założenie na kilka dziesięcioleci zahamowało rozwój Warszawy w kierunku północnym. Dodatkowymi karami było przebudowanie kościołów Matki Bożej Łaskawej na ul. Długiej oraz św. Wawrzyńca na Woli na cerkwie, umieszczenie w budynku Arsenału więzienia oraz zakaz wznoszenia pomników. Tym samym gotowy pomnik Józefa Poniatowskiego trafił najpierw do Modlina, a potem do prywatnej rezydencji Iwana Paskiewicza w Homlu. Zlikwidowano też Uniwersytet Warszawski oraz Towarzystwo Naukowe Warszawskie. Wprowadzenie granicy celnej okazało się być tragiczne dla warszawskiego przemysłu i handlu – rynek wewnętrzny nie zapewniał odpowiedniego popytu, wobec czego zakłady upadały jeden po drugim. Najgorzej miała się sytuacja w branży włókienniczej, gdzie kryzys przetrwało jedynie kilka przedsiębiorstw, niewiele lepiej było w branży metalurgicznej czy garbarskiej. Wielkie zakłady musiały ograniczać produkcję i zatrudnienie, dotykało to nawet takich zakładów jak Fabryka Machin Wilhelma Raua na Solcu czy Fabryka Rządowa Sukien Cienkich Fraenkla na Gęsiej. Upadek powstania listopadowego oraz kryzys doprowadził do spadku liczby mieszkańców Warszawy – w 1832 roku miasto liczyło około 127 tysięcy mieszkańców, była to więc liczba około 10% mniejsza niż w okresie przedpowstaniowym. Pewne znamiona przezwyciężania kryzysu pojawiły się już w latach 40. XIX wieku, kiedy to ludność osiągnęła stan przedpowstaniowy, a przemysł i handel zaczął nabierać tempa dzięki napływowi osadników żydowskich z Rosji, którzy przywieźli ze sobą wiele nowych doświadczeń z zakresu organizacji. Pogarszający się stan zdrowotny mieszkańców, poziom ich życia oraz stan zabudowy (szczególnie na Pradze) doprowadził do powstania kilku istotnych organizacji. W celu ochrony licznych drewnianych budynków w 1834roku rozpoczęto organizację straży ogniowej, którą oficjalnie powołano do życia 1 stycznia 1836 roku. W 1832roku powołano także Radę Główną Opiekuńczą, która nadzorowała miejskie szpitale. Działało także Warszawskie Towarzystwo Dobroczynności przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu, Instytut Moralnie Zaniedbanych Dzieci przy Puławskiej oraz Instytut Głuchoniemych przy placu Trzech Krzyży. Tym samym powoli zaczął odradzać się warszawski przemysł, który w 1849 roku liczył już 77 zakładów przemysłowych zatrudniających przeszło 2 300 pracowników. Po przetrwaniu trudnego okresu w 1850 roku granica celna z Rosją została zlikwidowana, co dało impuls do rozwoju. W 1854 roku istniało w Warszawie już 212 zakładów przemysłowych i ponad dwa tysiące zakładów rzemieślniczych. Szczególnie dobrze zaczął rozwijać się przemysł związany z obróbką metali. Swoje majątki zaczęli zbijać pierwsi wielcy kapitaliści, tacy jak Piotr Steinkeller czy Leopold Kronenberg. Zaczęło rozwijać się budownictwo mieszkalne, wprowadzono nowe przepisy przeciwpożarowe – szczególnie dużo nowych domów wybudowano po 1855 roku, urządzono też kilka placów oraz targowisk, wytyczono szereg nowych ulic. Pojawiły się też wyścigi konne – bomba w górę po raz pierwszy poszła 20 lipca 1841 roku na Polu Mokotowskim. Coraz więcej było także szynków, kawiarni i restauracji, coraz więcej było także hoteli, a jednym z najważniejszych stał się Hotel Europejski, uznany za luksusowy w skali europejskiej. Powstał też pierwszy budynek przeznaczony w całości na biura – gmach Towarzystwa Kredytowego Ziemskiego przy ulicy Kredytowej 1. Szczególną rolę w rozwoju polskiego przemysłu przyniosła budowa sieci kolejowej. Choć początki rozmyślania na jej temat wiążą się jeszcze z okresem przedpowstaniowym, to dopiero w 1838 roku zawiązała się spółka mająca wybudować linię do Krakowa, która to w 1839 roku zyskała aprobatę cara Mikołaja I. Budowę rozpoczęto w połowie lat 40. XIX wieku, w 1845 roku gotowy był zaprojektowany przez Henryka Marconiego Dworzec Wiedeński, a w 1848 roku oddana do użytku została cała linia kolei wiedeńskiej aż do granicy z Austrią. Na tym nie poprzestano, gdyż rozpoczęto też budowę linii kolejowej na wschód – w 1862 roku gotowy był Dworzec Petersburski oraz linia kolei petersburskiej, a wkrótce miał powstać także Dworzec Brzeski i linia do Moskwy. Wymogło to też rozwój transportu miejskiego oraz infrastruktury, a szczytowym osiągnięciem tego okresu był otwarty w 1864 roku Most Kierbedzia. W 1855 roku otwarto też wodociąg Henryka Marconiego, a w 1856 roku rozpoczęto budowę sieci gazowej i gazowni na ul. Ludnej. Nadal brakowało jednak sieci kanalizacyjnej, a wszelkie nieczystości płynęły rynsztokami. Choć polskie szkolnictwo stanęło przed ogromnymi trudnościami, wynikającymi z twardej, rosyjskiej pieczy, to Polacy starali się na różne sposoby rozwijać naukę. Nadal funkcjonował Instytut Agronomiczny na Marymoncie, gdzie pod okiem Jerzego B. Flatta i Michała Oczapowskiego kształcono kadrę pracowników gospodarki rolnej. W Grochowie w 1840 roku powstała Szkoła Weterynarii, w 1844 roku utworzono Szkołę Sztuk Pięknych, w 1857roku Akademię Medyko-Chemiczną, a w 1861 roku Instytut Muzyczny. Choć zamknięto dostęp do uczelni zachodnich, to polscy studenci mogli kształcić się bez przeszkód na uniwersytetach w Moskwie oraz Petersburgu. Po 1840 roku sytuacja demograficzna miasta zaczęła się bardzo szybko poprawiać. W 1861 roku w spisie mieszkańców zarejestrowano 230 tysięcy mieszkańców. Zwiększenie się ich liczby wynikało także z tego, że wprowadzony został nowy system rejestrowania ludności, który uwzględniał także ludność niestałą, ale przebywającą w mieście dłużej niż miesiąc. Spośród nich w rzemiośle i przemyśle pracowało około 37% mieszkańców, w administracji 21%, a w handlu 9%. Złagodzenie ucisku w latach 50. XIX wieku doprowadziło do powstawania coraz liczniejszych kółek patriotycznych, zawiązywanych przede wszystkim w warszawskich szkołach. Ten proces próbowały ukrócić na przykład władze Akademię Medyko-Chemiczną, wprowadzając w 1859 roku specjalne egzaminy, co spotkało się jednak z ogromnym sprzeciwem. Kolejnym donośnym wydarzeniem był pogrzeb wdowy do generale Józefie Sowińskim, Katarzyny. Dnia 12 czerwca 1860 roku kondukt żałobny przeszedł z Traktu Królewskiego na cmentarz ewangelicko-reformowany. Podczas przemarszu po raz pierwszy publicznie zaintonowano Mazurek Dąbrowskiego. Coraz pewniejsza siebie społeczność organizowała kolejne demonstracje, choćby na 30-lecie wybuchu powstania listopadowego czy 30. rocznicę bitwy pod Olszynką Grochowską. Dnia 25 lutego 1861 roku demonstracje miały miejsce na Rynku Starego Miasta, a 27 lutego na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. W obu przypadkach doszło do starć z wojskiem, jednak 27 lutego Rosjanie otworzyli ogień, a od kul padło pięciu młodych ludzi – robotnik Karol Brendel, uczeń szkoły realnej Michał Arcichiewicz, czeladnik krawiecki Filip Adamkiewicz oraz dwaj właściciele ziemscy: Marceli Karszewski i Zdzisław Rutkowski. Oburzenie tłumu sięgnęło zenitu. Pogrzeb pięciu poległych dnia 2 marca 1861 roku zamienił się w ogromną manifestację patriotyczną, która milcząco przetoczyła się przez całe miasto i odprowadziła poległych na Cmentarz Powązkowski. Do uroczystości pogrzebowej przyłączyła się także mniejszość żydowska z rabinem Dow Berem Meiselsem na czele. Sytuacja zaczynała być coraz bardziej napięta. Podczas demonstracji na placu Zamkowym 8 kwietnia 1861 roku Rosjanie ponownie otworzyli ogień, zginęło około 100 osób. Tragiczne wydarzenia ukształtowały nurty społeczne dążące do podniesienia broni, na co Rosjanie odpowiedzieli wprowadzając 14 października 1861 roku stan wojenny. Rozpoczęło się brutalne tłumienie protestów, nawet w kościołach, na co Polacy odpowiedzieli zamknięciem każdej "zbezczeszczonej" w ten sposób świątyni. Nowym namiestnikiem został gen. Aleksandr Lüders, na którego 27 czerwca 1862 roku przeprowadzono w Ogrodzie Saskim nieudany zamach. Konspiratorzy przeszli do podziemia, a bardziej radykalna frakcja z Jarosławem Dąbrowskim na czele rozpoczęła przygotowania do powstania. Od 1862 roku miasto zaczęło opuszczać coraz więcej ludzi, którzy dołączali do oddziałów partyzanckich. Po aresztowaniu Dąbrowskiego 14 sierpnia 1862 roku stanowiska naczelnika miasta objął Zygmunt Padlewski. Wszyscy siedzieli na beczce prochu, a iskrą okazał się być ogłoszony w nocy z 14 na 15 stycznia 1863 roku rosyjski pobór do wojska. Zygmunt Padlewski opuścił miasto, aby objąć dowodzenie wojsk powstańczych, stanowisko naczelnika miasta objął Stefan Bobrowski. Manifest powstańczy został ogłoszony 22 stycznia 1863 roku, a dotychczasowy Komitet Centralny przekształcił się w Tymczasowy Rząd Narodowy. W ciągu pierwszych dni powstańcy wystąpili zbrojnie w rejonie Płocka, Kielc i Radomia, w niewielu miejscach walki zakończył się sukcesem, udało się jednak opanować trakt brzeski oraz linię kolei petersburskiej. Dnia 26 stycznia dyktatorem powstania został Ludwik Mierosławski, w lutym do walki przyłączyły się dawne wschodnie rubieże Rzeczypospolitej. Dyktatorzy zmieniali się potem kilkukrotnie. W Warszawie, choć tutaj mieściły się najważniejsze konspiracyjne instytucje powstańcze oraz siedziba Rządu Narodowego, nie było walk, ściągano jednak podatki oraz zbierano broń. Dominował pozorny spokój, doszło jedynie do kilku niewielkich potyczek, a z donośniejszych wydarzeń należy wymienić wyniesienie z gmachu Ministerstwa Skarbu przez Aleksandra Waszkowskiego dużej sumy pieniędzy, spalenie ratusza w pałacu Jabłonowskich oraz nieudany zamach na Teodora Berga na Nowym Świecie. Warszawskie więzienia na Pawiaku oraz na Cytadeli zapełniały się jednak więźniami, a wśród nich byli przywódcy powstania z Romualdem Trauguttem na czele, którzy zostali potem straceni na stokach Cytadeli. Jego aresztowanie uważa się zresztą za upadek powstania styczniowego, a miało to miejsce 11 kwietnia 1864roku, jego powieszenie miało miejsce zaś 5 sierpnia 1864 roku. Po upadku rozpoczęły się kolejne represje na Polakach. Upadek powstania styczniowego był przyczyną wielu zmian, jakie zaszły w dotychczasowym Królestwie Polskim. Oprócz narastających represji okres ten to także czas szybkiego rozwoju polskiego zaboru, z uwzględnieniem Warszawy mającej stać się rosyjskim oknem na świat. Postępował więc rozwój przemysłu, za nią podążała budowa niezbędnej infrastruktury oraz boom budowlany, jaki doświadczyło miasto w latach 80. XIX wieku. W zmieniającej się Europie Warszawa była dla Carskiej Rosji najbardziej wysuniętym na zachód dużym miastem, dzięki czemu miała stać się rosyjskim oknem na świat. W tym celu rozbudowywano infrastrukturę transportową, za czym podążała rozbudowa przemysłu i wzrost liczby mieszkańców. Do istniejących już linii kolejowych: wiedeńskiej i petersburskiej w 1867 roku dołączyła linia kolei terespolskiej z Dworcem Terespolskim przy ul. Kijowskiej. Kolejnymi liniami kolejowymi była kolej obwodowa (1876) oraz kolej nadwiślańska (1877). Wzrosło znaczenie drogi wodnej, jaką jest Wisła, a dzięki temu znacznie rozwinęło się Powiśle i Solec, gdzie powstały także Warsztaty Żeglugi Parowej. W latach 90. XIX wieku zaczęły też pojawiać się pierwsze wąskotorowe kolejki dojazdowe. Rozwój infrastruktury, a także przeprowadzone 2 marca 1864 roku uwłaszczenie chłopów i ich napływ do miasta doprowadził do szybkiego rozwoju przemysłu w zaborze rosyjskim oraz w samej Warszawie. Szczególnie mocno rozwijał się przemysł metalowy, maszynowy, włókienniczy, spożywczy, skórzany, chemiczny oraz poligraficzny – w 1892 roku na terenie Warszawy istniały 374 fabryki, zatrudniające przeszło 17 tysięcy robotników. Wykształciły się dzielnice typowo przemysłowe, choć nadal wiele zakładów znajdowało się w samym śródmieściu, pośród kamienic. Większość fabryk znajdowała się na Woli, gdzie w rejonie Okopowej, Towarowej, Smoczej i Żelaznej znajdowały się fabryki należące m.in. do Temlera i Szwedego, Pfeiffera, Bormanna czy Bucha (potem Norblina). Przemysł rozwijał się także poza granicami miasta: na Czystem, Pradze, Kole oraz dalekiej Woli, gdzie był lepszy dostęp do infrastruktury kolejowej. Wraz z postępującą industrializacją wzrastała liczba mieszkańców Warszawy, przyczynił się do tego także wzrost liczby bezrolnych chłopów (w wyniku ich uwłaszczenia), którzy coraz chętniej napływali do dużych miast, gdzie znajdowali pracę w rozwijającym się przemyśle, a za nimi podążała ubożejąca szlachta. O ile w 1874 roku Warszawa liczyła 261 tysięcy mieszkańców, to w 1882 roku liczba mieszkańców wzrosła do 329 tysięcy, a w 1885 roku do 407 tysięcy. Wzrost liczby mieszkańców przełożył się na ogromny boom budowlany, szczególnie silny w latach 80. i 90. XIX wieku, kiedy to wznoszono nawet kilkaset nowych budynków dziennie (najwięcej powstało ich w 1875 roku – aż 901 budynków), a krajobraz miejski zmieniał się nie do poznania niemal każdego dnia. Ruch budowlany rozwijał się chaotycznie, często wbrew planom rozwojowym miasta. Ponadto większość z nowych budynków nosiła jedynie tandetne, często gipsowe ozdoby elewacji, jednak na niektórych budynkach dało się zaobserwować zmiany architektoniczne: dotychczas panujący klasycyzm zastępować zaczynał historyzm, dzielony na neogotyk, neorenesans czy neobarok. Style często mieszano, tworząc wystrój eklektyczny. Najciekawsze projekty opracowywali tacy architekci jak Adam Idźkowski, Henryk Marconi, Leandro Marconi, Józef Pius Dziekoński czy Franciszek Maria Lanci. Problemem związanym z rozwojem budownictwa był także niedobór działek budowlanych – wynikało to przede wszystkim z ograniczenia miasta fortyfikacjami obronnymi, w oparciu o które w 1879 roku rozpoczęto organizowanie Twierdzy Warszawa (niewielkie rozszerzenia granic miały miejsce w 1875 i 1889 roku). Miasto więc, zamiast tradycyjnie rozrastać się na otaczające je obszary, zaczęło zagęszczać się i zabudowywać do środka, znikały tradycyjne dworki z ogrodami, sadami i polami, a ich miejsce zajmowały kamienice (coraz wyższe, niekiedy nawet 8-kondygnacyjne) z gęstą siatką oficyn. Było to także możliwe dzięki zastosowaniu konstrukcji żelaznej oraz elementów żeliwnych. W 1868 roku w mieście notowano 3260 budynków oraz 4677 oficyn, natomiast w 1882 roku ich już odpowiednio 4599 oraz 8516. Ograniczenia dotykały też obszarów poza granicami miasta, gdzie na przykład na Bródnie (rozwijającym się w związku z sąsiedztwem linii kolei nadwiślańskiej) nie można było budować murowanych domów. Konieczność jak najściślejszego zabudowywania posesji doprowadziła do wykształcenia typowo warszawskiego układu kamienicy, składającego się z reprezentacyjnego budynku frontowego z dużymi mieszkaniami, sklepami i lokalami handlowymi, podwórka-studni o niewielkich rozmiarach oraz otaczających podwórko oficyn. Podwórko było zazwyczaj niewielkich rozmiarów, najczęściej o wymiarach 9 na 9 metrów, jednakże minimalne wymagania co do powierzchni podwórka często były samowolnie naginane, a wysokie oficyny dookoła powodowały, że było ono zazwyczaj bardzo ciemne. Stało się ono jednocześnie miejscem spotkań i plotek mieszkańców kamienicy, gdzie chętnie pojawiali się różnoracy domokrążcy, handlarze, rzemieślnicy, złote rączki, artyści (niekiedy całe zespoły orkiestrowe) czy żebracy. W lepszych dzielnicach wejścia na podwórko pilnował dozorca, niepozwalający niepożądanym osobom wchodzić na posesję. Standard mieszkań, szczególnie w oficynach, był zazwyczaj bardzo niski, ustęp znajdował się w podwórzu, a złe warunki życiowe pogarszał dodatkowo wszędobylski przemysł, generujący hałas, dym oraz wyziewy zatruwające powietrze. Mimo wszelkich niedoborów Warszawa stawała się coraz nowocześniejszym, europejskim miastem – rozwijała się nowoczesna infrastruktura komunalna, transport i łączność, a z niektórych wybudowanych w tym okresie wynalazków warszawiacy korzystają po dziś dzień. Lata 60. i 70. XIX wieku wiązały się głównie z rozbudową infrastruktury kolejowej i drogowej: powstały linie kolejowe terespolska, obwodowa i nadwiślańska, a wraz z nimi Dworzec Terespolski, Dworzec Praga oraz Dworzec Kowelski. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że w związku z różnym rozstawem torów po obu stronach Wisły łącząca najważniejsze dworce kolej obwodowa była czterotorowa – miała niezależne pary torów dla kolei normalnotorowej oraz dla kolei szerokotorowej, co paradoksalnie było dodatkowym atutem miasta. Każdy pasażer musiał się przesiąść w Warszawie, a każdy towar musiał być przeładowany w Warszawie. W 1864 roku otwarto Most Kierbedzia, a w 1876 roku Most przy Cytadeli. Ponadto w 1870 roku otwarto Ogród Pomologiczny. W 1879 roku w Warszawie po raz pierwszy pojawiło się światło elektryczne, które zastosowano przy ul. Niecałej. Coraz bardziej rozpowszechniała się także sieć gazowa: w 1867 oświetlenie gazowe uzyskał Most Kierbedzia, w 1870 roku Cytadela, a w 1871 roku Dworzec Petersburski. Rozwój sieci wymógł wybudowanie nowej gazowni na Woli, przy ul. Dworskiej, oddanej do użytku w 1888 roku. Największe zmiany przypadały zdecydowanie na okres prezydenturySokratesa Starynkiewicza, ze szczególnym naciskiem na lata 80. XIX wieku. Już w 1875 roku podjęto pomysł budowy nowoczesnego systemu wodociągowo-kanalizacyjnego, a w 1877 angielski inżynier William Lindley przygotował projekt tego systemu, a potem także opracował dokładne plany miasta. Filtry Lindleya powstały w latach 1881-1886 wraz z całym, nowoczesnym systemem wodociągów i kanalizacji, który w swoim zarysie użytkowany jest do dzisiaj. Lata 80. XIX wieku to także budowa systemu tramwajów konnych (choć pierwszy tramwaj połączył w 1866 roku dworce Wiedeński i Petersburski, to jego główną funkcją był przewóz pasażerów i towarów między nimi), a pierwszą linię uruchomiono w 1881 roku. Obsługę i rozbudowę sieci powierzono Warszawskiemu Towarzystwu Belgijskich Kolei Konnych. W 1880 roku w Warszawie pojawiły się także pierwsze telefony, instalowane przez spółkę International Bell Telephone Company, pierwsza centrala powstała przy ul. Próżnej, a do końca 1881 roku obsługiwała ona 800 numerów. W 1892 roku wprowadzono też nowy podział administracyjny miasta, które podzielono na nowe cyrkuły. Jednym ze skutków upadku powstania styczniowego był wzrost tendencji rusyfikacyjnych w zaborze rosyjskim oraz likwidacja w 1867roku resztek autonomii naukowo-oświatowej. W szkołach średnich wprowadzono rosyjski język wykładowy, a z czasem całkowicie zabroniono używania języka polskiego w szkołach. Jedną z takich szkół ukończyła Maria Skłodowska. W 1870 roku powołano Cesarski Uniwersytet Warszawski z językiem rosyjskim jako językiem wykładowym, jednak był on bojkotowany zarówno przez polskich uczniów, jak i wykładowców. Wielu z nich, jak Tadeusz Korzon, Władysław Smoleński czy Ernest Świeżawski, wolało podjąć inną pracę lub wyjechać za granicę. Brak rządowego nauczania w języku polskim szybko zastępowano szkołami i kursami prywatnymi – głównie handlowymi oraz technicznymi. Dobrym przykładem takich inicjatyw była Średnia Szkoła Mechaniczno-Techniczna Hipolita Wawelberga oraz Stanisława Rotwanda. W celu scentralizowania wszelkich inicjatyw w 1880 roku powstało Towarzystwo Tajnego Nauczania, kierowane przez Cecylię Śniegocką. Życie towarzyskie stolicy rozwijało się natomiast w salonach warszawskich, gdzie organizowano spotkania, wieczory literackie czy nawet amatorskie przedstawienia. Powstała też inicjatywa utworzenia pierwszego stowarzyszenia sportowego, które zrealizowano w 1878 roku jako Warszawskie Towarzystwo Wioślarskie. Ważna rolę społeczną odkrywał także teatr i prasa – ona była w Warszawie szczególnie aktywna, gdyż ukazywało się więcej dzienników niż w samej stolicy Cesarstwa, Petersburgu. Wydawano 10 dzienników w języku polskim, 40 tygodników, 6 miesięczników oraz 3 kwartalniki. Za rozwojem prasy podążał także rozwój drukarstwa, drukarni i wydawnictw, takich jak Gebethner i Wolff, Michał Arct czy Jakub Mortkowicz. Koniec XIX wieku to także okres rozwoju ruchów robotniczych, powiązanych ze wzrost liczby fabryk oraz pracowników tych zakładów. Wysokie wymiary godzin pracy, częste wypadki oraz niskie płace doprowadziły do strajków – pierwszy z nich miał miejsce w 1871 roku w stalowni Lilpopa i Raua na Solcu, co pociągnęło do strajków robotników w innych fabrykach. Początkowo niezorganizowane ruchu zaczęły przekształcać się w kółka i partie robotnicze, a pierwsze koło powstało w 1877z inicjatywy Ludwika Waryńskiego, pracownika fabryki Lilpopa. Pierwszą partią był natomiast Komitet Robotniczy Międzynarodowej Socjalno-Rewolucyjnej Partii "Proletariat", który 1 września 1882 roku wydał swoją odezwę. Po aresztowaniu Ludwika Waryńskiego w jednej z cukierni jego miejsce zajął Stanisław Kunicki, i pomimo rozwoju partii władza coraz częściej rozprawiała się z przedstawicielami nowej siły. W latach 1885-1886 wielu prominentnych działaczy partii robotniczych aresztowano i zesłano na Syberię. Załamały one działalność kółek jedynie na dwa lata, gdyż w 1888 roku powstała nowa partia z Ludwikiem Krzywickim i Marcinem Kasprzakiemna czele, która miała charakter spiskowy. Natomiast w 1893 roku utworzona została Polska Partia Socjalistyczna. Przełom XIX i XX wieku był burzliwym okresem, jakby przygotowującym miasto do ciężkiego stulecia. Nasilające się ruchu robotnicze dawały o sobie coraz silniej znać, jednak mimo to miasto zaczęło powoli wkraczać w nowoczesny XX wiek. Ruchy robotnicze, pomimo trudności związanych z carskimi represjami, nadal działały bardzo aktywnie – od 1895 roku Polska Partia Socjalistyczna zaczęła organizować pochody pierwszomajowe, a także prowadziła propagandę i strajki, których w 1897 roku organy policyjne naliczyły aż 21. Tempa nabierała także walka o poprawę warunków pracy – 1 maja 1899 roku w demonstracji na Nowym Świecie i Krakowskim Przedmieściu wzięło udział 15 tysięcy osób. Działalność wznowiło także SDKP, przyjmując nową nazwę – Socjaldemokracja Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy (SDKPiL). O rozwoju ruchów decydowała nadal rosnąca liczba ludności (w 1897 liczba mieszkańców Warszawy wyniosła 638 682 osób), wśród których coraz większy odsetek stanowili robotnicy, pracujący dziennie po 13 do 15 godzin, często w bardzo ciężkich warunkach (w ciemnych, ciasnych, źle ogrzewanych i źle wentylowanych pomieszczeniach) i za niewielkie płace. Gnieździli się oni najczęściej w suterenach lub mieszkaniach jednoizbowych, często przepełnionych. Chociaż zakłady były względnie nowoczesne, to robotnicy nadal musieli walczyć o poprawę swoich warunków. W międzyczasie w Warszawie powstało kilka istotnych obiektów, w tym Gmach Towarzystwa Zachęty Sztuk Pięknych na placu Małachowskiego – było to pierwszy w mieście gmach wystawowy z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Warszawa stawała się miastem coraz bardziej nowoczesnym (powstała Elektrownia Powiśle, rozbudowywano kanalizację, sieć gazowniczą, telefony), była także siedzibą większych rosyjskich garnizonów wojskowych, i jednocześnie centrum życia i myśli politycznej. Wieść o wojnie rosyjsko-japońskiej w 1904 roku jawnie wykazała rozdwojenie społeczności – podczas gdy organizacje wiernopoddańcze wzywały do wspierania armii i zbiórek na rzecz dozbrajania, środowiska robotnicze wyszły demonstrować z hasłami Precz z wojną! Przecz z rządem carskim! Niech żyje wolność! Niech żyje socjalizm! Już 21 lutego 1904 SDKPiL zorganizowała pierwszą manifestację robotniczą. Władze próbowały przeciwdziałać, aresztując nawet na ul. Dworskiej Marcina Kasprzaka, doprowadziło to jednak do rosnących niepokojów – już kilka dni później dla uczczenia bohaterskiego zachowania rewolucjonisty, 1 maja, odbyła się wyjątkowo liczna demonstracja, ostatecznie rozbita przez policję i żandarmerię. Kolejne starcie demonstrantów z policją miało miejsce 13 listopada 1904 roku na pl. Grzybowskim, ponownie było wielu zabitych. Kolejna fala nadeszła 22 stycznia 1905 roku wraz z wieścią, że w Petersburgu car Mikołaj II nakazał strzelać do protestujących robotników. Doprowadziło to do strajku powszechnego, który rozpoczął się 27 stycznia 1905 roku. W ciągu kilku dni stanęły najważniejsze zakłady przemysłowe: fabryka wag Webera na ul. Żytniej 21, fabryka maszyn Gerlach i Pulstna ul. Dworskiej 29, odlewnia metali Ambożewicza na ul. Kolejowej 37/39, browar Machlejda na ul. Chłodnej 45, zakłady Lilpop, Rau i Loewenstein na ul. Kościelnej 65 (dziś Bema) oraz szereg innych większych i mniejszych zakładów. Nie ukazały się gazety, zamknięto wszystkie sklepy, rozdano odezwy do mieszkańców. Miasto obsadziła policja, żandarmeria i wojsko. W kilku miejscach doszło do starć. Kolejna fala demonstracji miała miejsce w maju i czerwcu 1905 roku, a szczególnie tragiczny finał miała demonstracja pierwszomajowa – robotnicy idący z pl. Witkowskiego przez Żelazną i Aleje Jerozolimskie zostali zaatakowani u zbiegu z ul. Teodora. Uciekający ludzi tratowali się nawzajem, niektórzy próbowali kryć się za deskami lub zwałami węgla. Zginęło ponad sto osób. Służba szpitalna do wieczora zwoziła ofiary, a szpitale były przepełnione rannymi. Kolejne demonstracje miały miejsce w październiku, a strajk powszechny na przełomie 1905 i 1906 roku. Po raz kolejny manifestacje zostały bestialsko stłumione, byli zabici i ranni. Fala rewolucyjna zaczęła opadać, pomimo wielkich strat udało się osiągnąć pewne ustępstwa ze strony rządu i fabrykantów. Robotnicy zdołali wywalczyć podniesienie zarobków oraz zmniejszenie ucisku w pracy, skrócono dzień pracy i obniżono kary pieniężne, umożliwiono zrzeszanie się. Zezwolono także na wprowadzenie języka polskiego do szkół, powstały także szkoły prywatne z językiem polskim jako wykładowym. Jednocześnie kilkaset aresztowanych osób wylądowało na Cytadeli i zostało straconych. Jednym z bardziej znaczących osiągnięć ruchu robotniczego było kształtowanie się bezpartyjnych związków zawodowych, organizowanych przez SKDPiL, między innymi wśród cukierników, malarzy, garbarzy czy metalowców, a także robotników różnego rodzaju przemysłu. W opozycji do socjalistów w siłę zaczęła rosnąć także partia burżuazyjna – Narodowa Demokracja (zwana popularnie endecją). Sukces rewolucji 1905 roku okazał się być jednak krótkotrwały, ponieważ bardzo szybko doprowadzono do przywrócenia dawnych stosunków w zakładach pracy. Obniżono pensje, przywrócono kary pieniężne, zaczęło szerzyć się bezrobocie. Pewną poprawę przyniosło dopiero ożywienie gospodarcze, zapoczątkowane w 1910 roku, choć fale strajkowe nadal utrzymywały się. Mimo to przemysł nadal się rozwijał (w 1913 roku było 595 fabryk, widoczne było także ich przenoszenie się na obrzeża, w rejony Woli, Czystego i Kamionka), rozpoczął się także boom inwestycyjny i budowlany, który trwał aż do 1914 roku. Likwidacja w 1909 roku Twierdzy Warszawa doprowadziła do zniknięcia ograniczeń budowlanych, ponadto uwolnione zostały rozległe, dawniej niezabudowane terenu, szczególnie w rejonie ul. Mokotowskiej, ul. Bagatela czy ul. Polnej. Podjęto się także parcelacji i wytyczania ulic na Mokotowie, w rejonie ul. Narbutta. Zaczęto też tworzyć pierwsze koncepcje rozwoju urbanistycznego miasta. Rozwój miasta początku XX wieku urzeczywistnił się w takich inwestycjach jak elektryfikacja tramwajów (1908), Park Skaryszewski(1905), Most Poniatowskiego (1904-1914) oraz wieżowiec Cedergrenu (1910), który był pierwszy warszawskimwysokościowcem i najwyższym wówczas budynkiem w carskiej Rosji. Rozpoczęła się elektryfikacja miasta. W 1907 roku wprowadzono nowy podział administracyjny na 15 cyrkułów, a w 1914 roku liczba ludności Warszawy wyniosła 884 000 osób. Warszawa początku XX wieku była rosyjskim oknem na świat, miastem uprzemysłowionym, choć prowincjonalnym. Mimo to nie przestała być stolicą narodu. Krwawa Niedziela, która miała miejsce w 1905 roku, odbiła się szerokim echem w Warszawie i doprowadziła do fali strajków i rewolty, która miała miejsce w latach 1905-1907. W tym okresie postępowała elektryfikacja miasta, w 1904 roku uruchomiono elektrownię, a w 1908 roku oddano do użytku pierwszą linię tramwaju elektrycznego. Wybudowano Most Poniatowskiego. W 1908 roku oddano do użytku pierwszy warszawski wysokościowiec – wieżowiec Cedergrenu, znany dziś jako „PAST”. Wybuch I wojny światowej zaktywizował społeczeństwo warszawskie do utworzenia 3 sierpnia 1914 roku Komitetu Obywatelskiego, który za zgodą Rosjan przekształcił się wkrótce w Centralny Komitet Obywatelski i zaczął stopniowo przejmować funkcje administracyjne w mieście. Zła sytuacja na froncie zmusiła Rosjan do opuszczenia miasta 4 sierpnia 1915 roku, ci jednocześnie zburzyli wszystkie mosty oraz ewakuowali większość obiektów przemysłowych. Niemcy okupację rozpoczęli 5 sierpnia, tego samego dnia Komitet Obywatelski utworzył Zarząd Miasta Warszawy. 21 listopada 1915 roku Zarząd Miasta podjął decyzję o nadaniu Warszawie rangi miasta stołecznego, natomiast 7 kwietnia 1916 roku podjęto decyzję o znacznym rozszerzeniu granic miasta. Uruchomiono większość instytucji naukowych: Uniwersytet Warszawski, Politechnikę, Wyższą Szkołę Handlową czy Akademię Rolniczą. Warszawą oraz utworzonym na terenie Polski Generalnym Gubernatorstwem zarządzał gubernator Hans von Beseler, który na wieść o rewolucji ewakuował się 8 listopada 1918 roku. 10 listopada do Warszawy przybył Józef Piłsudski, który 11 listopada 1918 roku otrzymał od Rady Regencyjnej władzę wojskową w mieście. Stało się to przyczynkiem dla rozbrajania żołnierzy niemieckich oraz utworzenia niepodległej Rzeczypospolitej. Radziecka ofensywa ruszyła w połowie maja 1920 r. W pierwszej połowie sierpnia Armia Czerwona dotarła pod Warszawę, Radzieckie oddziały przekroczyły Wisłęna północ od stolicy, by zdobyć miasto od zachodu. Między rozciągniętymi wojskami nieprzyjaciół powstała luka. Od 12 do 15 sierpnia 1920 r. toczyły się walki na przedpolach Warszawy. Polacy rzucili do boju ostatnie rezerwy, wśród których znajdowali się uczniowie warszawskich szkół. Straty poniesione przez te niewyszkolone oddziały były ogromne - ale Armia Czerwona nie zdobyła miasta. Rankiem 16 sierpnia pięć polskich dywizji ruszyło znad Wieprza na północ. Polacy natychmiast wbili sie w lukę między wojskami radzieckimi i wyszli na tyły armii szturmującej Warszawę. Następnego dnia Rosjanie rozpoczęli odwrót, który szybko przerodził się w chaotyczną ucieczkę. Od chwili ogłoszenia małej konstytucji w lutym 1919 r. władzę w Polsce sprawował Sejm Ustawodawczy. Najwyższym wykonawcą jego postanowień był Naczelnik Państwa, Józef Piłsudski. Sytuacja ta miała trwać przejściowo - do momentu uchwalenia właściwej konstytucji. Prace Sejmu trwały dwa lata. 21 marca 1921 r. uroczyście przyjęto nową konstytucje zwaną potem "konstytucja marcową". Polska stałą się demokratyczną republika parlamentarną, w której władza ustawodawcza (parlament) uzyskała przewagę nad wykonawczą (rządem i prezydentem). W 1935 r. Piłsudczycy przegłosowali w sejmie własny projekt ustawy zasadniczej. Protesty przeciwko naruszeniu konstytucji marcowej i regulaminu obrad zlekceważyli. W kwietniu 1935 r. prezydent podpisał uchwalony dokument, potocznie nazwany konstytucją kwietniową, który wprowadził silną władzę przezydencką, a za wartość najwyższą uznał państwo. 9 grudnia 1922 roku Zgromadzenie Narodowe wybrało pierwszego prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej - Gabriela Narutowicza. Narutowicz był wybitnym inżynierem, profesorem politechniki w Zurychu. Jego zwycięstwo wywołało furię prawicy, twierdzącej, ze został Polakom "narzucony" głosami mniejszości narodowych. Endecja rozpętała kampanię przeciwko "żydowskiemu pachołkowi". Dnia 16 grudnia 1922 roku prezydent przybył do gmachu Zachęty, aby otworzyć wystawę obrazów. Trzy strzały oddane z pistoletu przez fanatycznego zwolennika endecji, Eligiusza Niewiadomskiego, ugodziły go w plecy. Gabriel Narutowicz zmarł na miejscu, zamachowca ujęto i po krótkim procesie stracono na stokach Cytadeli. Wierne Piłsudskiemu oddziały wojska zgromadziły się w Rembertowie. 12 maja 1926 r. Marszałek wydał im rozkaz marszu stolicę. Miała to być bezkrwawa demonstracja siły, która wymogłaby ustępstwa na prezydencie Wojciechowskim. Aby dotrzeć do centralnych urzędów państwa, żołnierze Piłsudskiego musieli przekroczyć Wisłę. Obsadzili mosty, lecz dalszą drogę zagrodziły im wojska rządowe. Po południu prezydent zaproponował Piłsudskiemu spotkanie na moście Poniatowskiego. Marszałek dobrze znał prezydenta Stanisława Wojciechowskiego. Późnym popołudniem wybuchły walki. Piłsudskiego poparła ludność stolicy, PPS i niektóre jednostki wojska. Przeciwko zamachowi wystąpiły ugrupowania centroprawicowe, cześć armii oraz mieszkańcy byłego zaboru pruskiego, przyzwyczajeni do legalności działań w państwie. Wieczorem 14 maja prezydent i premier podali się do dymisji. W trzydniowych starciach zginęło 379 osób, w tym aż 164 osoby cywilne - w większości gapie, beztrosko przyglądający się walkom. Było ponad 900 rannych. Ustrój demokratyczny w Polsce został obalony. W momencie odzyskiwania niepodległości Warszawa liczyła około 1 miliona mieszkańców, w większości stłoczonych na terenie ograniczonym dzisiejszą Słomińskiego, Okopową, Koszykową, Polną, Łazienkami i Wisłą oraz na Pradze. Tak kształtowała się granica Warszawy od lat 70. XVIII wieku aż do 1916 roku, kiedy zdecydowano o włączeniu w granice stolicy terenów dzisiejszego Mokotowa, Czerniakowa, Woli, Koła, Zachodniego Żoliborza, Grochowa oraz dzisiejszej Saskiej Kępy. Przez ponad 100 lat, wraz z rozwojem przemysłu, bardzo gwałtownie wzrastała liczba ludności (~1796 roku - 65 tys., 1914 rok - ok. 890 tys.), a radykalnemu pogorszeniu uległy warunki mieszkaniowe, higieniczne, socjalne w kamienicach czynszowych, które budowano na wąskich i małych parcelach. Przemysł lokalizowano w sąsiedztwie domów. Niektóre części Muranowa, Mariensztatu, Solca, Szmulowizny nie posiadały kanalizacji mimo robót Lindleya z końca XIX wieku. Komunikacja była bardzo utrudniona z powodu braku tranzytowych arterii NS, umożliwiającej przejazd przez Śródmieście i specyficznej siatki ulic-wynikowej historycznych podziałów pól i jurydyk. Już w 1916 roku Koło Architektów opracowało plany regulacji miasta i rozwoju nowych szeregu nowych dzielnic mieszkaniowych dookoła dzisiejszego centrum oraz przebicia nowych ulic (po raz pierwszy pojawia się wtedy koncepcja dzisiejszej al. Jana Pawła II). Zniszczenia II Wojny Światowej ocalało też szereg rządowych gmachów i budynków, powstałych dzięki mecenatowi sanacyjnych władz II RP w latach 30. reprezentujących styl monumentalnej architektury użyteczności publicznej. Są to m.in. gmachy ministerialne w al. Szucha, budynki ministerstw i wywiadu wzdłuż ul. Chałubińskiego, Sądy Grodzkie na Lesznie, Kolonia Akademicka na pl. Narutowicza. Ważnym zabytkiem urbanistycznym przedwojennej stolicy są założenia urbanistyczne nowych dzielnic tzw. funkcjonalnej Warszawy. Żoliborz, Saska Kępa, Ochota, Mokotów, osiedla robotnicze TOR-u i WSM na Żoliborzu, Kole, Grochowie projektowane były w myśl awangardowych teorii planowania miejskiego, które miały odciążyć przeludnioną Warszawę. Nowe dzielnice miały szerokie arterie komunikacyjne, dużo uporządkowanej zieleni, obrzeżne bloki zabudowy mieszkaniowej i kolonie domów jedno- i kilkurodzinnych, co przeciwstawiało się przeludnionemu, ciemnemu, niehigienicznemu centrum. W okresie od 1918 r. do 1 września 1939 r. w stolicy kursowało w sumie 67 linie tramwajowe, w tym 13 nocnych. Linie tramwajowe oznaczone były numerami: od 1 do 29 (nocne: od 10 do 90), niektóre numery dodatkowo były kreślone. Po stołecznych torach kursowały też tzw. linie podmiejskie oznaczone literami: A, B, H, K, M, R, S, T, W, WK i Z, istniały również linie obwodowe: O i P, a także linie cmentarne. Najczęściej tramwaje (dzienne) kursowały między godziną 5.30 a 23.30. W latach 1920-1925 kursowało również 7 autobusów miejskich o oznaczeniach: 1, 2, 2a, 3, 3a, 4 i 5. 20 grudnia 1925 r. linie autobusowe zostały całkowicie zlikwidowane i zastąpione liniami tramwajowymi. W 1928 r. reaktywowano państwowe autobusy, także że w sierpniu 1939 r. pasażerowie mieli do wyboru 26 linii oznaczonych literami od Ado Z lub nazwami krańców. W mieście w latach 1931-1934 kursowały również autobusy prywatnej Społecznej Komunikacji Autobusowej. Istniał również cały szereg połączeń autobusowych głównie dowozowych do linii kolejowych oferowany przez PKP. Stolice z okolicznymi miejscowościami łączyły również wąskotorowe kolejki, tzw. "ciuchcie". Poczucie zagrożenia wojną zaczęło wyraźnie narastać w Warszawie od marca 1939 roku, kiedy Hitler wkroczył do Czechosłowacji. Po jakimś czasie pojawiło się nieuzasadnione podwyższanie cen żywności. W końcu sierpnia rozpoczęło się także kopanie rowów przeciwlotniczych. Kopali wszyscy i wszędzie, żartując i z niedowierzaniem. Od 26 sierpnia wszyscy Polacy zgłaszali się się do wyznaczonych punktów i pracowali z determinacją nie tylko w ciągu dnia, ale i podczas nocy, w dni powszechne i w niedziele. W obliczu zagrożenia w społeczeństwie obudził się głęboki patriotyzm. Nie tylko solidarne kopanie rowów, ale i rozpisana wcześniej pożyczka lotnicza skupiła przedstawicieli wszystkich stronnictw niezależnie od pochodzenia i wyznania. Wybuch wojny przyjęto z niedowierzaniem, Warszawa toczyła normalne życie. W prasie nadal ukazywały się zapowiedzi premier filmowych i teatralnych, ogłoszenia i kursy gotowania, reklamy firm i sklepów. Zarząd Telefonów wydał oświadczenie z prośbą o niewykorzystywanie ich w rozmowach strikte prywatnych. Owa "normalność" jest pozorna, odwoływane są kolejno uroczystości min: międzynarodowe zawody o Puchar Gordon-Benetta, czy mecz bokserski Polska-Irlandia. O prasę jest coraz trudniej, upowszechnia się hasło: "Przeczytałeś gazetę - oddaj ją żołnierzowi". Polska ogłosiła mobilizację powszechną 30 sierpnia, ale pod naciskiem sojuszników odwołała ją i ogłosiła ponownie 31 sierpnia. Spowodowało to trudny do opanowania chaos: 1 września odziały osiągnęły zaledwie 70 procent gotowości bojowej, gdyż wiele oddziałów nie dotarło w ogóle do miejsca zgrupowań. Warszawa wkroczyła w okres prosperity w drugiej połowie lat 30. Pod zarządem Stefana Starzyńskiego miejscy planiści realizowali plany Warszawy Funkcjonalnej - całościowego programu i planu urbanistycznego rozwoju miasta tak, aby dorównywało innym europejskim metropoliom. Najważniejszym elementem był Ogólny Plan Zabudowania Miasta Warszawy skala 1:10 000, zatwierdzony w 1931 roku. Był on punktem wyjścia dla planowania inwestycji przez następnych 8 lat. W 1938 roku Zarząd Miasta zatwierdził plan zagospodarowania w skali 1:10 000, który był doprecyzowaniem wcześniejszego. Sejm II RP nie zdążył przegłosować ustawy o planie przed wybuchem wojny. Głównymi założeniami planów było stworzenie monumentalnej reprezentacyjnej dzielnicy rządowej im. Józefa Piłsudskiego na terenie Pola Mokotowskiego, budowa Świątyni Opatrzności w miejscu dzisiejszego Szpitala AM na Banacha, na zakończeniu wielkiej osi kompozycyjnej z placu na Rozdrożu, budowa nowego lotniska na terenie Gocławia (konkurs rozstrzygnięto w 1938 roku). Nie zrealizowano przebicia przedłużenia alei Niepodległości przez Śródmieście i Muranów do Żoliborza - nowej trasy N-S, która miała udrożnić komunikację w tym kierunku, między nowymi dzielnicami. Nie zdążono też wytyczyć do końca wielu nowych założeń urbanistycznych na Siekierkach, Bielanach, Powązkach, Sadach Żoliborskich i Pradze Południe. Planowano budowę czterech nowych mostów przez Wisłę - na przedłużeniu Krasińskiego (patrz Most Krasińskiego), Karowej, na Solcu (tam gdzie dzisiejsza Trasa Łazienkowska) i na Siekierkach(patrz Most Siekierkowski) - jako przedłużenie południowej obwodnicy miasta. W 1940 miała odbyć się w Warszawie Wystawa Światowa. Na potrzeby tego wydarzenia powstały plany budowy dużej dzielnicy wystawowej na terenie dzisiejszego Stadionu X-lecia. Nie ukończono budowy Portu Praskiego, ani nie rozpoczęto budowy szeregu stopni wodnych na północ od miasta, mających spiętrzyć Wisłę dla poprawienia jej spławności. Port Praski miał funkcjonować jako port głębokowodny. Nie zrealizowano lub nie ukończono też szeregu mniejszych inwestycji, np. siedziby Polskiego Radia przy placu Unii Lubelskiej(proj. Bohdan Pniewski), bulwarów spacerowych wzdłuż lewego brzegu Wisły, szeregu osiedli spółdzielczych na Rakowcu, Kole i Żoliborzu. Paradoksalna sytuacja nastąpiła w przypadku Dworca Głównego, częściowo ukończonego w 1939 roku. Budynek w stanie surowym, zamkniętym w dużym stopniu, ucierpiał w wyniku pożaru 6 czerwca 1939 roku. W 1940 roku Niemcy doprowadzili do naprawy i częściowego ukończenia budowy, dworzec funkcjonował do Powstania Warszawskiego. Warszawa miała w planach także organizację igrzysk olimpijskich w 1948 bądź w 1952 roku - w tym celu planowano budowę Stadionu Olimpijskiego na Siekierkach. Warszawa bombardowana była od pierwszych godzin wojny, ale mieszkańcy podchodzili do niej spokojnie, starając się prowadzić normalne życie. Jednak zagrożenie ze strony Wehrmachtu pojawiło się już 8 września, kiedy armia niemiecka wyprowadziła nieskuteczny atak ulicą Grójecką, oraz 9 września, kiedy nie powiódł się atak ulicą Wolską. Od tego czasu Niemcu bezustannie oblężali miasto, jednak wszystkie ataki odbijały się o polskie linie obronne. Miasto było nieustannie ostrzeliwane, a największe zniszczenia przyniosły 17 września i 25 września. Po tym ostatnim miasto, pozbawione szans na pomoc, zdecydowało o poddaniu się 28 września. Wobec tej decyzji 1 października 1939 roku wojska niemieckie wjechały do Warszawy. Po początkowej przyjaznej atmosferze Niemcy szybko pokazali swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Zaczęły się prześladowania i aresztowania, a 27 grudnia 1939 roku w Wawrze doszło do pierwszej masowej egzekucji ludności cywilnej. Zmieniono nazwy szeregu ulic, wprowadzono obszary „tylko dla Niemców”, zlikwidowano polską prasę zastępując ją kontrolowaną przez okupacyjne władze, tzw. „gadzinówką”. W 1940 roku zaczęto przygotowywać plan utworzenia getta dla Żydów, który zrealizowano 16 listopada 1940 roku zamykając bramy do żydowskiej dzielnicy zamkniętej. Sytuacja w getcie była katastrofalna, w szczytowym momencie w 1941 roku mieszkało w nim ponad 400 tysięcy ludzi. W pozostałej części miasta sytuacja była niewiele lepsza, lecz mimo to działały polskie (Związek Walki Zbrojnej, potem Armia Krajowa) i żydowskie (Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa) organizacje podziemne. Prowadziły one własną administrację, sądy, prasę czy tajne nauczanie. Od lipca do września 1942roku z getta wywieziono do obozu w Treblince ponad 300 tysięcy Żydów, a całość osiedle przygotowywano do likwidacji. Gdy miała ona nastąpić w 1943 roku, Żydzi podnieśli broń i rozpoczęli powstanie w getcie warszawskim. Zakończyło się ono honorową porażką mieszkańców getta, a jego symbolicznym końcem było wysadzenie przez Niemców Wielkiej Synagogi na Tłomackiem. Dzielnica została całkowicie zniszczona. W tym też roku roku odwróciła się sytuacja na frontach, Niemcy zaczęli przegrywać, a Armia Czerwona coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Polski i do Warszawy. Gdy wojska radzieckie były już tuż od Warszawy, 1 sierpnia 1944 roku rozpoczęto powstanie warszawskie. Pierwsze dni nie przyniosły jednak spodziewanych sukcesów i powstańcy musieli przejść do defensywy. Wojskom niemieckim niezwykle trudno przychodziła walka w mieście i zdobywanie kolejnych dzielnic. Kiedy Rosjanie wkroczyli na Pragę 14 września, Niemcy coraz silniej próbowali odepchnąć powstańców od Wisły, uniemożliwiając Armii Czerwonej przyjście z pomocą. Próby desantów nie powiodły się, więc 2 październikapowstanie skapitulowało. Mieszkańców ewakuowano, powstańców wyprowadzono, a w mieście brygady Vernichtungskommando zaczęły systematycznie niszczyć kolejne kwartały zabudowy. Rosjanie wraz z polskimi żołnierzami wkroczyli na lewy brzeg Wisły dopiero 17 stycznia 1945 roku. Ich oczom ukazał się widok Warszawy niemal zrównanej z ziemią – 85% zabudowy legło w gruzach. Z 1,3 mln przedwojennych mieszkańców w mieście pozostało ich jedynie około 165 tysięcy, z czego 150 tysięcy na Pradze. Po wkroczeniu wojsk radzieckich na Pragę zaczęły przenosić się tam z Lublina nowe polskie władze komunistyczne, a najważniejszym budynkiem był Budynek Dyrekcji Kolei Państwowych na Targowej 74. Po wejściu także na lewy brzeg Wisły zaczęła się powolna odbudowa miasta. Już w 1945 roku powołano Społeczny Fundusz Odbudowy Stolicy oraz Biuro Odbudowy Stolicy. Stopniowo odtwarzano komunikację miejską oraz zasiedlano to, gdzie można było jeszcze mieszkać. 26 października 1945 roku na podstawie tzw. „dekretuBieruta” wszystkie grunty zostały skomunalizowane, jak twierdzono, w celu ułatwienia odbudowy. Rozpoczęto odbudowę najważniejszych historycznych części miasta, do 1953 roku odbudowano Stare Miasto, potem Trakt Królewski, w miarę wiernie zrekonstruowano Nowe Miasto czy otoczenie ulicy Miodowej czy Senatorskiej. Paradoksalnie, dzięki zniszczeniom, udało się przeprowadzić planowane i niezbędne dla miasta ulice: trasę W-Z oraz Marchlewskiego, w wielu miejscach jednak układ ulic niepotrzebnie zmieniano, a zachowane zabytkowe budynki wyburzano. W latach 50. XX wieku miasto zdominował socrealizm z Pałacem Kultury i Nauki na czele. W 1951 roku znacznie powiększono także granice Warszawy. Stopniowo uzupełniano luki w śródmiejskiej zabudowie, wznosząc m.in. Ścianę Wschodnią czy kończąc budowę osiedla Muranów. Jednocześnie zaczynano powoli budowę nowych osiedli mieszkaniowych m.in. na Bródnie czy Żoliborzu, a z czasem na Stegnach, Gocławiu, Targówku czy Bielanach. Ważną datą jest także rok 1968, kiedy miały miejsce protesty studenckie. Znaczny rozwój przyniosły Warszawie lata 70. XX wieku, czyli epoka Edwarda Gierka. Był to okres wielkich inwestycji, m.in. Trasy Łazienkowskiej, Wisłostrady, Dworca Centralnego, a także czas, kiedy zaczęto odbudowywać Zamek Królewski i po nim Zamek Ujazdowski. W II połowie dziesięciolecia zaczęła się także budowa największego warszawskiego osiedla mieszkaniowego: Ursynów-Natolin, a wraz z nim planowanie metra. Wszystkie inwestycje spowolniły jednak w trudnych latach 80. XX wieku, choć metro przyspieszyło, jak mówiono, by pokazać, że Warszawa oraz Polska w czasie stanu wojennego robi coś dla obywateli. Mimo to podróże apostolskie Jana Pawła II oraz liczne protesty coraz mocniej osłabiały władze socjalistyczną, czego efektem były obrady Okrągłego Stołu w 1989 roku, zakończone zaplanowaniem na 4 czerwca 1989 roku pierwszych częściowo wolnych wyborów. Koniec XX wieku to etap wielkich przemian gospodarczych oraz społecznych w Polsce oraz w Warszawie. Elementami tych zmian była między innymi dekomunizacja ulic czy prywatyzacja przedsiębiorstw, spośród których wiele upadło, ale wiele dotrwało do naszych czasów. Gospodarka zaczęła przyspieszać, zaczęły powstawać nowe wysokościowce wzorowane na tych z lat 80., jak Hotel Marriott czy Błękitny Wieżowiec. Po 12 latach budowy w 1995roku otwarto pierwszy odcinek I linii metra. W 1994 roku zmienił się też system administracyjny miasta, wydzielono wtedy 11 gmin. Współcześnie Warszawa zdąża w kierunku nowoczesnej europejskiej metropolii. Rozwijana jest komunikacja miejska, ukończono budowę I linii metra oraz rozpoczęto budowę II linii, wyznaczono pierwsze linie SKM, zwiększono liczbę linii autobusowych i tramwajowych, jednocześnie ułatwiając im poruszanie się dzięki buspasom oraz wydzielaniu torowisk tam, gdzie jeszcze ich nie było, np. na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Rozwija się sieć ścieżek rowerowych, remontowano są dawne układy komunikacyjne i budowane nowe trasy, w tym Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy. Powstaje coraz więcej nowoczesnych biurowców, centrów handlowych oraz osiedli mieszkaniowych. Do najciekawszych współczesnych inwestycji należą wieżowiec Rondo 1, centrum Złote Tarasy czy osiedle mieszkaniowe Miasteczko Wilanów, szansą dla rozwoju miasta stała się organizacja w Polsce i na Ukrainie Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej w 2012 roku - powstał ku temu Stadion Narodowy, nowe hotele, obiekty gastronomiczne i kolejne udogodnienia dla mieszkańców. Turystyka Promocją oraz rozwojem turystyki w Warszawie zajmuje się podległe urzędowi miasta Stołeczne Biuro Turystyki. W jego skład wchodzi także Warszawska Informacja Turystyczna posiadająca trzy punkty informacyjne: na lotnisku Okęcie, w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki oraz na Rynku Starego Miasta. Stołeczne Biuro Promocji wydaje Warszawską Kartę Turysty, umożliwiającą darmowe lub ulgowe wejścia do obiektów, zniżki w restauracjach, hotelach i innych punktach. Według danych z 2008 roku zanotowano ponad 12 mln przyjazdów, z czego 3,5 mln zostało odnotowanych przez turystów przybywających z zagranicy. Najczęściej byli to mieszkańcy Niemiec (12%) i Hiszpanii (11%), którzy spędzali przeciętnie niespełna 6 dni w Warszawie, podobnie jak Polacy, jednak tu ta liczba jest nieco większa. Komunikacja Warszawa pełni ważną rolę w krajowym systemie transportowym – znajduje się tutaj największy port lotniczy w Polsce, największy dworzec kolejowy, przebiegają przez nią ważne szlaki transportowe ze wschodu na zachód (droga nr 2) oraz z północy na południe (droga nr 7 i droga nr 8). Oprócz ruchu tranzytowego ważny jest także ruch lokalny, obejmujący około 3 mln mieszkańców aglomeracji warszawskiej. Ze względu na rosnące natężenie ruchu przedsiębierze się budowę systemu obwodnic z Południową Obwodnicą Warszawy na czele. Dla ruchu lokalnego promowana jest komunikacja zbiorowa. Kultura Warszawa należy do najważniejszych centrów kulturalnych w Polsce, znajdują się tutaj liczne ogólnokrajowe oraz lokalne placówki teatralne, muzealne i muzyczne. Łącznie działa kilkadziesiąt teatrów, tyle samo kin, a także liczne kluby, centra artystyczne, galerie oraz sale koncertowe. Organizowane są też liczne wydarzenia cykliczne jak Wianki, Noc Muzeów, Juwenalia, Warszawa Singera czy Lato Filmów. Przyroda Około 223,26 km² (czyli ponad 43% Warszawy) miasta zajmują tereny zieleni: parki, lasy, zieleń uliczna oraz zieleń osiedlowa i zieleń wokół obiektów użyteczności publicznej. Zobacz też * Województwo mazowieckie * Aglomeracja warszawska * Kraków Kategoria:Warszawa Kategoria:Stolice Miast w Europie Kategoria:Miasta województwa mazowieckiego Kategoria:Miasta posiadające prawo wyboru władców I Rzeczypospolitej Kategoria:Artykuły na medal